


替代品从来不是适当措词

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim发现Jason还活着，他要把对方带回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replacement Was Never The Right Word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131744) by Ils. 



校对：blurryyou

  
Part 1

  
“给我一个不把你揍得鼻青脸肿的理由怎么样？我干嘛不撕碎你，直接送具尸体回去？”

  
Tim不受挑衅：“如果那就是你想要的。”他尽可能显露自己的意愿，慢慢抬起右手按住胸膛摘下R字形的飞镖，左手则关闭了腰带的装置将其扯下。全部完成之后，Tim聚精会神地盯着Jason，举起双手。  
Jason冷笑：“该死，你这是什么意思？你为了和平而来？省省吧，小鸟。”他不再靠着墙，走上前抽出匕首，“刚好有些怨气没处撒，我看你就挺适合。”

  
Tim偏过头放下武器。Bruce需要——他快速解开披风上的扣子，任它飘落在自己脚边。“看我流血很有用吗？”他吓得要死，却竭力保持语调波澜不惊。别显示出一丝害怕，只要让他明白你值得信任。“你可以随心所欲。”Tim解开紧身外套，试图保持呼吸均匀，语气平稳。“我已经给飞机设定了自动返航，以防你把我伤到没法亲自带你回去。”紧身衣掉在地上，衬在里面的T恤被汗紧紧黏在皮肤上。Jason的表情变化莫测，纷杂的情绪让人捉摸不透。

  
“就这样？好吧，你可真是一个善解人意，乐于奉献的小罗宾。”

  
多米诺面具——Tim的下一个目标，他迅速翻起镜片借机看清Jason，向对方显示自己的所有意图。“从怀疑你还活着的那一刻起，我不过是为了保证这套制服温暖如昔。”

  
Jason发出轻蔑的鼻音，五指间翻转着匕首。他逐步向前，直到刀刃抵上Tim的胸膛：“我已经长大了。罗宾的翅膀早就被剪断了，小鸟。”

  
“这样的话，我会继续担任罗宾。蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，但Bruce需要的是你。”Tim移动了一下，匕首顶住T恤面料，锋利的刀刃划出了口子，给下面的肌肤增添一道伤痕。

  
“你是个小怪胎。”Jason说着收回匕首，顶端沾了红色的液体，“这就是老爸现在的选择，嗯？”

  
“没有人。”Tim说，遏制颤抖的欲望，“从你之后，他没选过其他人。”

  
他看见迎面而来的拳头，做好准备握紧双手避免下意识的阻挡。这一拳将他打倒在地，除了血管破裂没有造成其他伤害。Jason踌躇地收了手，在Tim周围踱来踱去瞪着他。

  
“如果我真那么重要，”他吼道，“见鬼的他干嘛不来这？”

  
Tim咳嗽了几声：“他不知道。你还活着的事实就连我也是见到你才敢确信。我不想给他虚假的希望。”又要失败了。“拜托，请你回家吧。”

  
Jason垂下视线看着他，嘴角抽搐发出低吼，攥紧拳头，指节隐隐泛白：“你他妈想不想告诉我你能得到什么好处，小鸟？”

  
Tim仰起头，提醒自己不能闭上眼：“他有个柜子。洞里有一部分用来装载——回忆。那里有你过去的制服，一座为你建造的纪念碑，他每天都会站在那里凝视。他从没停止哀悼，他——他不懂得如何停止。”你知道的，那就是他是蝙蝠侠的原因，那就是为什么我会在这里。

  
Jason紧握双拳，连手臂都开始打颤：“操你的，小子。”

  
Tim了解Jason不是这个意思，但他立即脱去上衣，接着把手放在紧身裤的腰带上。他需要证明自己的诚意：“如果你想要的话。”

  
“啥——操——见鬼——小子。”Jason现在的表情奇特的混合了怒意和担忧，“停下！”直到Tim放下手，他的神情才有所变化，“站起来。”Tim遵从指令，动作尽量缓慢，不带半分威胁。他伫立等待着，任凭Jason仔细审视自己。

  
沉默许久，Jason愤怒地呼出口气，拿着匕首转了一圈塞回腰带护套，“你为什么——”他满脸怒容，用手比划了一个切开的动作，“把制服穿上。上帝，你多大？”

  
“十五岁。”Tim回答，重新穿上T恤衫，伸手去拿紧身衣。

  
“见鬼，你十五岁个头也太小了。”

  
Tim系好披风，没有因对方的言语而退缩：“我知道。”

  
Jason又瞧了瞧他，仿佛无法确定拿他如何是好。Tim抓起腰带和R字形飞镖重新戴上，却没放下面具的透镜：“你愿意来吗？”

  
“有什么能保证我值得这么做？”

  
Tim双手垂在两侧，他现在没那么恐惧，回答问题不会再结巴打顿。“你可以回家，可以再次见到Bruce。”小小的停顿，“如果你愿意，你或许可以揍他一拳。还有……”Tim咽了口唾沫，他没想鼓励这种行为，可也许Jason刚好就上钩了呢——“你可以亲手对小丑开枪。”

  
Jason摆弄起手指。“……对，好吧。”他咧开嘴，这算不上是一个笑容，“让我们去见老爸。”

  
***

  
旅程太过漫长。Tim绷着神经，始终担心这次的会面起不了作用，可能发展成一个错误。Jason显然焦躁难耐，手指敲击扶手，紧张得差点离席，在舱内来回走动。

  
庄园大门敞开着，Tim顺利着陆——考虑到他的双手微微发颤，这堪称奇迹。

  
就是这里。

  
他们一语不发地解开安全带。Tim瞥了Jason一眼后直奔主题，带领他回到蝙蝠洞。

  
Bruce坐在控制台前，套了一件朴素的白色汗衫和一条经常会在锻炼时穿的黑色运动裤。他看着监视器，所有画面都显示出Tim驾驶的喷气式飞机的内部。年轻的罗宾刚得到Jason在哪儿的风声，就开着这架飞机跑了。

  
“Bruce？”Tim没有结巴，对此十分庆幸。他能感觉到自己在发抖，他没有——也不能。罗宾不会胆怯。“我……他回来了。”

  
Bruce极其缓慢地，几乎让人揪心地站立起来，依旧背向他们。

  
“怎么，”Jason突然叫道，“你想要——我郑重其事地写信邀请你吗，老家伙？”他嗓音沙哑，捏紧拳头环顾室内。他瞥见所谓的“纪念柜”，用力地瞪了一会儿才把目光转回Bruce站的位置。

  
他的肩膀不住颤抖着。

  
“拜托，Bruce。”Tim根本不知道自己此时此刻是在恳求什么，“拜托，我——他在这，他回家了！”

  
“我终于来到这，中间他做了那么多事情，你竟然对我连个招呼都不打。”Jason咆哮，“我是指，你他妈知不知道这孩子干了什么？”

  
“Tim。”Tim愣住了。

  
“嗯，Bruce？”

  
“如果你不介意，能不能让我们单独待一会。”

  
“当然，没问题。我……当然可以。”Tim匆匆跑开，走进洞穴的车库。给他们让开空间，但还能让他听见外面的动静，哪怕就一点点——他没法离开，还不是时候。他一定要知道，要确定这办法能起作用。事情会变得更好。

  
之后他就可以……可以回家，如果没有人再需要他，他就会回家。

  
他不过是为了保证这套制服温暖如昔。

  
撞击和吼叫声猛地将他从沉思中惊醒，Tim辨别不出喊叫的内容，只有搏斗的噪音、指责的语句，以及愤怒和伤害。这场喧闹持续了很久。

  
过了良久，噪音终于平息下来。他蹑手蹑脚地走出来，看见Bruce和Jason全跪在地上紧紧抱住对方。Jason的双手环住Bruce的腰部，脸庞埋在导师的肩头。Bruce没有放松力道，一只手捧住Jason的脑袋，脸上闪烁着湿意。

  
Tim小心而又安静地爬上楼梯，尽快走出蝙蝠洞，留给他们团聚的时光。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

第二天清早Tim就开始收拾行李。他的旧相机、手提电脑、一些衣物……需要带走的东西没多少。即使事实上他是屋主，也不想回到那栋房子，还有许多别的地方可以住。为了防止巡逻之后有人伤势过重或是累得没有力气回到他们真正的居所，隐蔽屋遍布哥谭。如果Tim想在其中一处呆上一阵子，他觉得Bruce不会太过在意。他只需要万分小心，没有人会知道他没住在庄园，这样他就不必回家惹人心烦。

或是作为Jason死亡时期的一个提醒。

他把要带的物品都塞进双肩包，照了照镜子再次确认自己的衣着平淡无奇,随后背上包走出庄园。

好吧，试图走出庄园。

他计划在蝙蝠洞稍作停留，放下自己尚未传输到主机的记忆卡，挑一辆没那么招摇的摩托车。能进城就行了。不会有人认出头戴安全帽的Tim，他能把车停在另一个藏身处，其余的路程用脚走就能搞定。那就是他的计划。

这个计划被迫暂停。当Tim小心翼翼地经过Bruce的房门口，门砰地一声打开了，Jason走了出来。

Tim僵住了身子。

或许是因为Tim的表情，Jason皱起眉头，又仔细扫视了他一遍。

“嘿。”Jason看到Tim的双肩包，“怎么？别告诉我你这个时候就去上学。我是说，我知道你是，该死。”

“嗯。”Tim说，“不，我……要走了。”

“啊？”Jason靠在门口伸展肢体，仿佛能够占据整个门框似地活动四肢。目睹他流畅而又饱含力量的动作，Tim感到渺小又无用。他要走的决定是对的。“去哪？”

“我……”他重新拉了拉背包。罗宾沉着自信，Tim……无一具备，尤其是不在Jason身边。“就……离开。去别的……这样我就不会打扰你。”

Jason眉梢的弧度又抬高了几分：“你打算离开。”

“我不必再住在这里。”Tim说，但愿自己语气平稳，“他需要你，而你现在就在这里。”

“操——”Jason倾身上前，“那整件蝙蝠侠需要罗宾的事怎么说？我或许是回来了，可我再也不会循规蹈矩，何况我百分之百保证自己穿不下小精灵靴和短裤。”

“我没有……嗯……穿那两样。”Tim说，“我只穿常规的靴子，好吧，蝙蝠侠配给的靴子。而且你看见我不止穿了紧身衣，我重新设计了制服。”

“对。”Jason说，“裤子，我怎么没想到？不过言归正传，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，但我不是罗宾。”

“夜晚我还是罗宾，可他不需要Tim。”

Jason挑起眉，伸出一只手。Tim凝视着。

“怎么？我们还没作过正式介绍，小鸟。我叫Jason。”Tim眨了眨眼，握住Jason的手。

“我叫Tim。”他说，“不过你早就知道了。”

Jason用力握了握他的手，接着……紧抓不放。“对，可那不代表我们就可以抛弃礼节。”他拉着Tim的手，少年不得不走近他，“现在，你想不想再告诉我一遍你为什么准备离开，Tim？”

Tim企图抽回手，却是徒劳无功。“这样比较好……”他说，“……假如我不是一直待在这。你们谁也不必记起你死亡的那段日子。”我不想成为阻碍，我不想眼睁睁看着自己变得越来越没用。我宁愿立即消失也好过慢慢淡出你们的视野。我讨厌一个人孤零零住在空无一人的房子里，请不要让我在合家团聚的房子里依然孤独一人，请不要让我再过那样的生活。“请不要——”他迅速闭上嘴。

“请不要什么？”

“我得走了。”

“好吧，没问题。”Jason没有放开Tim的手，“那挺好。”关门声传了过来，紧接着是一双赤足踩在地毯上发出的声响。“那你就去对Bruce说吧。我绝不会向他解释你那个蠢毙了的理由。”

“Tim？”

Bruce站在那里——同样是门口的位置，视线越过Jason的肩膀。他穿着浴袍，头发湿哒哒的，毫无疑问刚走出浴室。Jason显然是在等他洗完澡过来，这意味着Jason在拖延时间，意味着Jason……不希望Tim离开？

“Tim？”Bruce又问了一声，“发生了什么？”

“我只是要走了。”Tim盯着Jason抓住不放的手腕说，“我觉得我可以在某个安全屋待上一阵子。”

“为什么？”Bruce的语气……忧心忡忡。

“我觉得……觉得最好让你们独处一段时光。”

“切，Tim，先不说庄园超级大，我保证Bruce跟我能找到几个叙旧的地方。”

Tim困惑地仰望Jason：“你为什么不想我走？我取代了你，你应该恨我。”

Jason注视Tim的眼神就好像他长出了第二个脑袋：“嗯，你要是忘了备忘录，我死了。我觉得我提过这事？我不想再要这份工作了。”

“如果你想要，罗宾依然属于你。”

“是的，我非常清楚。我说过‘不用，谢谢’。”

Bruce一只手搭住Jason的肩膀。“等吃完早餐，我们会讨论这个问题。”他说，“Tim，请你把你的东西放回自己房间？我们在楼下碰头。”熟知Alfred的性格，他可能早就将食物准备就绪。

Tim凝视着他们，随后迈开步伐转了个身。两双眼睛一齐目送他疲惫地返回走廊，直到在拐角处转弯消失。

***  
最终Tim没有离开，没有人会让他走。而且Jason已经清清楚楚地说明白了，如果Tim敢离开，自己肯定要把他拖回来，这种情况下他再想偷偷溜走就有点儿傻。

Tim不懂Jason为何如此固执得要求自己留下，可这若是Jason的愿望，Tim不打算拒绝。也许……也许他相当于一个缓冲器。Jason与Bruce之间的气氛……很紧张，大量的吵闹频频发生。第二晚Bruce与Tim穿戴整齐准备巡逻，Jason把一份关于小丑最近一次阿克汉姆大逃亡标题的报纸扔在Bruce脸上，抓起对方的斗篷扔进垃圾桶。

“他们知道你不会杀了他们！”Jason怒吼，“他们每个人都知道！你也许可以把恐惧根植在那些偶尔小偷小摸的犯人心中，但疯狂杀人魔将那条理念当作随便射杀的借口！小丑只会杀害更多市民，你知道吗？那也要算在你头上。不杀原则统统见鬼去吧，你借小丑的手杀死无辜市民，别的恶棍也跟他一样，就因为你不肯让他们死。”

他站在原地，目光宛如一把刺刀，胸膛起伏不定。Bruce撇开视线，双目黯然失色。Tim……

Tim独自夜巡。

他穿梭在哥谭的大街小巷，阻止行凶抢劫犯，吓跑毒贩——痛殴了几名不惧其威的恶棍。Tim思考着Jason的言辞。这话说的一点都没错，最坏的那群罪犯永不罢手，他们只会再次销声匿迹，一旦有机会便会卷土重来。他们不在乎被抓，如果能阻止那群败类伤害其他人，他们理应该死。

Tim浑身一颤。理性思考是一码事，身体力行又是另一码事。他没法那么做，Bruce也不能，Jason……

越过屋顶，Tim纠结自己的行为是否正确。他希望自己没有做错，并且愿意坚守信念。既然Jason复活了，那么就没理由不让Bruce知道。Bruce需要他，从Tim的眼里看来，Jason也需要Bruce。

他只是希望他们能意识到这点，无论是对彼此熟知的部分，还是意见相左的部分，希望他们都能全盘接受，然后一起寻找解决之道。这……就是家人该做的，不是吗？

Tim也没被现在的不和迷惑。他了解Jason跟Bruce过去亲密无间。很久以前他同样拍到不少此类照片。

不过那已经过去了很久。如今他们都变了，在暴力、悲伤和痛失所爱的磨砺下他们都成长、老去。

不过他们依旧是Bruce与Jason。尽管经历一切变故，尽管Jason知晓小丑依然活着，尽管Bruce也清楚Jason打算修正这个事实——毋庸置疑的是，他们始终深爱彼此。

Tim做得对，绝对没错。Bruce与Jason只是需要时间。对Tim而言，他只需置身度外，让他们俩重新发现这点就行了。


	3. Chapter 3

Part3

Tim要么一门心思扑在允许他在房内用电脑即能处理的事物中，要么就是错开与Bruce和Jason待在蝙蝠洞的时间。

无论如何，他的大部分计划在白天都奏效了。他找了借口屡屡跳过饭点，Alfred因而烦恼至极，但Tim起码找到了避开Bruce（和Alfred）最爱的家族式聚餐的法子。他若要外出，Alfred十分愿意提早或推迟他的用餐时间。Tim发现自己一直在庄园的草坪漫步，或是探索城市。他报名参加大学预科班，这样他就又多了一个学习的借口。出于某种理由，假如你是为了学业撰写微观经济学论文，而不是详述毒藤女最新实验的报告，Alfred非常乐意让你待在自己房内吃饭。即便Bruce跟Tim深入案件研究忙得不可开交，Alfred都会让他们稍作休息一起在桌边好好吃顿饭。

找到远离他人视线的办法，除了夜间巡逻，Bruce与Jason还是……固执己见。Tim通常单独行动，哪怕Bruce之后会加入。

Tim怀疑Jason独自巡逻，某些争执正是因此而起，但Jason一次都没暗示自己再想担任罗宾，Tim无法强迫自己在背后推波助澜。罗宾是他为数不多还拥有的珍宝之一，Bruce有Jason，他们都不需要Tim，可蝙蝠侠总是需要一个罗宾。

“嘿，替代品。”正在举哑铃Tim抬起头，十七组十次……

“你好。”自从Tim将“替代”当作Jason憎恨自己的充分理由，对方就喜欢上用那称谓。显而易见，Jason觉得这个称谓跟Tim本人都很好笑，时常将“替代品”当作昵称替换“小鸟”。

他不太称呼Tim的名字，Tim不懂这是因为Jason纯粹喜欢昵称还是别有深意。

他继续重复自己的运动，等待Jason开口。在他看来，Jason似乎十分满足于沉默的欣赏。

十组十次……

“那么……”Jason打破了沉默，“能不能告诉我出了什么事？”

“你说什么？”

Jason比划出一个明显是“给我”的手势。Tim盯着他的手看了一秒，递出一个哑铃。Jason不费吹灰之力接过去放在地上，示意Tim效仿自己放下手中另一个哑铃。

Tim放下器材静心等候。过了一会儿，Jason响亮地呼了口气，用手指戳了戳Tim的腹部。

“嗯？”

“伙计，你是我见过最瘦骨如柴的小鸟。即使你跳过家庭聚餐，你还是有吃饭对不对？要是有那么多好吃的摆在你面前，你却没好好吃饭，我就要生气了。”

这是Tim听过最不符合逻辑的因果关系。“我通常会吃饭，有时候只是在忙别的事。”

“比如避开Bruce跟我？”Jason挑起眉。啊，没那么不合逻辑。“你要知道，我们不让你走的重点是你还住在这里。”

“我是住在这里。”

Jason冷哼道：“对，躲在自己的房间、蝙蝠洞，或者是城市公园都不算数。究竟怎么了？你为什么努力要消失？”他又戳了戳Tim的小腹，“也许你是真的打算瘦到消失。”

“我……我没有，我只是不想介入。”如果我们不同时在场，他就无法比较我们两个。我不在场就不会再令人失望，只要我在其中，就不会发展出任何好关系。

如果我早已悄然离去，就不会被任何人撇下。

“不想介入什么？”

Tim耸耸肩，企图表现出漫不经心的样子：“你们有很多话要说，我不想碍事。”

Jason再次对他皱起眉，Tim不由自主地退缩了一下。“好吧，说真的，你这想法哪来的？我知道你不怕我，考虑到我们见面那次你的做法，你最好别怕我。”

“我不怕你。”不完全，就那么一点点。不过你是Jason，Bruce的Jason，第二任罗宾，Dick单飞之后，Bruce能够自行恢复，或者至少他没有间接谋杀自己。但他需要我才能从你的死亡恢复自我，而他其实一直没有真正地……恢复过来。“我……罗宾比我更有信心。”

Jason仔细打量着他，眉宇间依旧笼着一层阴云：“你说的没错。可是你很有胆量，孩子。我是说，我问过Bruce你是怎么回事。他只告诉我一部分，但足够让我知道你挖掘出了那个秘密。你有个恐怖又聪明的小脑袋，不是吗？”

“我……不是……嗯……”Tim用渴望的眼神看着哑铃，它们可不会逼他交流。

“嘿，不行，我不这么认为，小鸟。我早就想跟你聊聊，你还不能从我身边溜走。”

“你……你和Bruce还顺利吗？”Tim满怀期望地问。Jason仅仅盯着他看了一阵，接着叹了口气，用一只手理了理头发。

“一切都会好的。”过了几分钟他回答，“也许吧。我没法说自己想原谅他该做却没做的所有事情，也没法说他会原谅我打算干的一切。”

“你不会……你没准备走吧？”Tim问。拜托别走，拜托别走。

“我还没说要走你就恐慌起来了——”Jason不耐地呼了口气，“好吧，你必须告诉我你为什么那么热心Bruce跟我的事，要说真话。”

Tim耸耸肩：“我不够出色。特别是在他习惯Dick跟你之后，我不会让他满意。他从来没有从你的死亡中恢复过来——从未停止想念你。他一直带着对你的思念……随时随地，无时无刻。之后……我造访了你的坟墓，他没法去，他……他办不到。而你……”Tim做了个深呼吸，“我会成为罗宾，实际上是因为他的行为太过离谱，太粗暴野蛮，全是因为你的死亡，他变成了自己战斗的对象。假如有机会让你回来，我必须试一试。如今你回来了，他……他需要你。”

Jason眯起眼看着Tim：“你是不是爱上了Bruce？”

“什——不！没有，我……没有。”Tim知道自己双颊泛红，为此痛恨不已。

Jason挑起眉：“啊哈，你指望这说服得了我？”Tim脸红得更厉害。

“我——那不——那不是重点，这问题也不合适！”Jason双手环胸。

“要是你这么努力撮合我们，只是因为这样你就不用鼓起勇气面对你自己的感情。”

“那——”Tim怒目相视，“那跟事实谬以千里！Bruce思念你，你不在的每一天、每一秒，他都思念你。我成不了他心里的那个罗宾，我不知道怎么做也不想成为那个人。我不是你的……你的替代品。蝙蝠侠需要一个罗宾，所以我才成为罗宾，为了保证他不会残忍无情地将罪犯致残，哪怕他们洗心革面也丧失了生活的能力。可其他时间里我是Tim，罗宾能处理蝙蝠侠，Tim却根本不可能在闲暇期间照看得了Bruce。你是Jason，你办得到。”

“你他妈真的对我的能力有一大堆的想法，小子。”

Tim迎上他的目光：“我在这里待得够久了，我知道这些想法没问题。”

Jason扑哧一笑：“你瞧，这才是我一直在寻找的真实性格。见鬼，你干嘛总缩在一张小扑克脸后面？”

“我……”

“该死，别，停下来，因为你又摆出那么一副扑克脸了。”Jason生气地说，“说真的，解释一下。哪怕在我当年站街的时候，我都做不到你那样超然忘我的状态，我明明很有几手业内技巧。我知道是你选择了他，而不是他选择了你，你从哪里冒出来的？”

“我——”Tim低头看着地面。他不知道要如何开口，说什么才能安抚Jason，让他意识到自己无足轻重，无需得到如此的重视。

“Tim会告诉你的，Jason，但要等他有空。”Bruce一如既往地从阴影中走了出来，Tim感激不尽。他举够了哑铃，现在是该走了。因此他只需静悄悄地走出木门……

Tim向后退了一步，Jason立即晃到身边盯住他，眼神牢牢锁定住。过了一会儿，一只手重重地搭在Tim的肩头，令他心里打了个激灵。除了治疗伤势，Bruce几乎从未碰过他。

“我只是……我只是想出去。”Tim含糊地说，“跑步。”

“可以等等再说。”Bruce说，“我相信现在是该让我们三个人……好好谈谈。”

Tim差一点就要震惊地瞪视Bruce，不过就差那么一丁点儿。Jason则完全没有掩饰自己惊愕的神色。

“哇，哇，B，你想要好好谈谈？就是那种……情感方面的狗屎？发自内心？见鬼，哇。”Jason摇头晃脑，看起来有点喝高了。他慢慢恢复过来，咧开嘴露出野性的笑容：“好，没问题，来吧。”

此刻。Tim想着，是个闪人的绝妙时机。然而现实中却有一只沉重的手掌按在他的肩膀上。他侥幸地仰头看了一眼。

“Bruce，我可以……走。”Bruce轻轻地捏了捏他。

“我觉得我希望你能留下，Tim。”他说。

“嗯……我……好吧。”

“Jason。”Bruce开始说道，“你知道我……我很高兴你能回来，我根本无法用语言表达这种喜悦。”他的手又在Tim的肩膀施加了压力，随后放松下来，“我也能感同身受你的悲伤，小丑他……”Bruce摇摇头，声音低沉了几分，也愈加冷硬。“我想杀了他，一生中从没有如此渴望。我把这种情绪宣泄在所有其他人身上，因为我了解，如果我杀了他，就没有回头路了。我很了解自己，Jason。杀了他之后，我还会继续杀人，一而再再而三。我可以声称自己是在清除不适合生存的败类，他们除了死之外没有其他选择。”

Bruce垂下头，吸了口气再次与Jason对视。“我内心中有一部分仍然渴望着，渴望能够接受一个‘我即法律’的自己，这样我就能够信任自己杀戮。但我不愿成为那样的人，我没觉得自己比世界上的其他人好多少，无法信任自己做出那种决定——一个人所能做出的最重要的决定。我每天都在反抗恶魔，Jason。大部分都是我自己，你……你很了解我，我不能允许自己供养他们。不然哥谭只可能会又增加一个疯子，因果循环只会走向那样的结局。”

Jason审视着Bruce的脸庞，呼吸响亮而急促。至于Bruce，他向Jason展现出最诚恳的表情，没有掩饰自己忧虑和扭曲的事实。Tim站着等待，感到十分渺小，宛如一个入侵者。那只搭在肩头的手在他的意识中熊熊燃烧。

时间一分一秒的过去，洞穴内唯一的声响来自于他们的呼吸，还有蝙蝠偶尔拍打翅膀的声音。

Jason打破了僵局，撇开视线，双手握成拳颤动不已。“见鬼，我……见鬼。”他用一只手覆住脸，“Bruce，我很——想你。”

“Jason，Jay。”Bruce最终（没有）放开Tim走向Jason，将他拉向自己抱在怀里。Jason紧紧回抱住他，“我一直都很想念你。”

Jason发出哽咽的笑声：“是啊，我明白，听你的鸟宝宝说了。”他没抬头，可是……“他现在最好别想趁机开溜，”Tim僵硬地站着一动不动，离出口还差三英尺。

“Tim。”Bruce还抱着Jason，现在他俩一同看向他，“我从不想让你以为我不知感恩。你给了我……”他收拢双臂，Jason再次发出介于哽咽的笑声。

“他的意思是叫你快把你瘦小的屁股挪过来。”Jason边说边招手示意，“快来个全家拥抱。”

Tim慢慢走过来，希望他们会在他走过去之前改变主意。可惜没那么走运。Jason与Bruce都伸出一只手把他拉过去，直到他抵住两具更为高大的躯体。Tim默默地呜咽了几句，闭上眼伸出双臂。

最终Bruce深深吸了一口气放开他们，Jason还拥着Tim呆了片刻，并在对方发间印下一吻。

“谢了，鸟宝宝。”他沙哑地低语，“我会让你明白我的感激。”


	4. Chapter 4

Part4

在那之后，剑拔弩张的气氛有所缓和。至少绝大多数时间Bruce与Jason之间如此。他们时而交谈，时而对拳，主动共度时光。Tim有几回甚至听到Bruce大笑——货真价实的笑声。事实上，他从来没有听过那种声音。透过心底因自己永远无法令Bruce开怀大笑的无穷失望，Tim感到少许几分快乐。Bruce与他的关系并不紧张，只是……很专注高效。至关重要的是——

是如今Jason经常找他，远甚于过去，这实在令人心神不宁。Jason始终借机攀谈，那……是个好兆头？撇开Tim一点都不习惯住在这种其他住客频繁寻求他陪伴的地方。他完全不懂说什么好，也不了解Jason的需求。Jason选择话题的随机性更是毫无帮助。

例如：

“你考虑过打耳洞吗？”

“没有吧？我的意思是，如果我打了耳洞，在战斗中那个地方就会变得更加脆弱。”

“哇，那太可惜了。你要是戴金属耳饰，说不定会非常可爱。”

“嗯。”

或者：

“见鬼的你怎么会没有最喜欢的邦德反派？你看过电影吧？”

“就看过两部。”在他年幼时，为了理解同班同学开的某些玩笑。

“什么？不，你说真的？不，好吧，不行，我们现在就要来场电影马拉松。”

“可是——”

“现在就要。”

以及：

“上帝，真的吗？你没在跟我胡扯？那太可笑了，你喜欢这个？”

“你问我我最喜欢的披萨配料是什么，所以我假定你想知道我的最爱。没错，那就是我最喜欢的披萨配料。它没——没那么可笑。”

“哦，伙计，好吧，我肋骨笑得痛死了。行了，行了，我不说了。”

“很好。”

“……如果我们打电话订披萨，你觉得Alfred会不会杀了我们？”

总之，这让人摸不着头脑。从表面看来Jason想交朋友。好吧，没错，这相当惊人。Tim有在努力尝试，即便他不懂Jason会在他身上看出什么。通常Tim交了朋友，他们会一起玩龙与地下城，探讨《Elfquest》(注1)等等。他觉得Jason不会对角色扮演游戏投入太大热情。

不过这样……还不错。有个一起消磨时光的对象在身边，与自己年纪相差无几，不会让Tim觉得像是走进大孩子圈的小弟弟，对方也愿意与他打发时间。大部分活动和交流他都让Jason主导……好吧，只要是让Jason来鼓动的话，Tim完全不觉得难受。没错。

“嘿，小鸟。”

Tim翻了一页手中的书。他正在图书馆内看小说，Jason十分钟前进来，却直到现在才开口说话。

“嗯？”Jason蓦地出现在他面前，拉下他的书本。

“理我一会行不行？我有个问题。”

Tim眨眨眼，但听话地阖上书：“啊？”

“先做好心理准备，别被我吓着了。我们很需要这次谈话，挪过去一点。”

那……听起来不太妙，不过Tim还是坐到沙发一边给Jason腾出空间挨着自己坐下。他稍微偏过身子，于是他俩面对面，脚碰在了一起。“我尽量。”Tim谨慎地说。

“你应该清楚Bruce和我从没上过床，对不对？”

Tim……凝视Jason，目不转睛地死死盯着。在Jason双手抱胸露出不耐之际，Tim张开嘴：“我——哦？那可真是个……新情报。”

Jason揉了揉脸：“不，说真的，我不知道你怎么会冒出那样的念头，不过没错，我们没上床。我们之间没有发生过任何事，不是那么回事。”

可是……Tim在屏幕上看到的片段怎么说？他们显而易见共享的那份亲密呢？Jason回来的那个早晨，他从Bruce的卧室走出来。“可是你们爱着彼此。”Tim脱口而出。

Jason给了他一个玩味的眼神：“……对，然后？”

“而且你们……很亲密。”Tim犹豫了一下说道。

“不像曾经。”Jason咕哝。

Tim举起双手：“对不起，我不是故意……胡乱猜忌。”

Jason拍了拍他的肩膀，Tim微微抽动了一下。Jason皱起眉，却只是说了一句：“不是你的错。二加二通常等于四，不总会引发性行为。”

Tim只是点头。“可能？”Jason的眉头皱得更深了。“对！我很抱歉！”

Jason愤怒地吐了口气，稍稍晃了晃Tim的身体。“不，见鬼。这个时候应该是你辩论自己的观点，向我提出‘如果你们没有上床，那你为什么一直睡在他房里’这类的问题，然后我们就能好好聊一聊增进感情。”  
Tim无助地瞥了一眼房门。他要是出其不意地掐一下Jason的神经，兴许就能制造干扰方便自己消失。

Jason抓起他的手怒瞪。

“对，如果我他妈的没盯着你，那或许会奏效。”

“对不起！”他想抽回手，Jason从抓住变成紧紧地圈住。

“我从来不擅长委婉一点。”Jason叹了口气，“我们现在能聊聊吗？还是干别的事？”

“我能选别的事吗？”Tim弱弱地问，又试着让自己的手重获自由。Jason笑了起来。

“不行。开始提问。”

Tim叹息着说：“如果你们没有上床，那你为什么一直睡在他房里？”他尽可能面无表情地问。

“这是个精妙的问题，鸟宝宝。不过也涉及个人隐私，你不觉得吗？我会回答你，但之后你也要回答我一个问题。”

事态要往哪儿发展？“好。”

“我总算大到能把他从噩梦中揍醒。”

“……你说什么？”

Jason耸了耸肩。“没错。小时候我试过几次，但他差点在睡梦中把我痛打一顿。这一回，我觉得自己强大到足以应付他。他醒得很快，但你先得在他没击溃你之前近身。”

“哦，那是……从第一晚起？”

“对。而且察看他让我感觉更好些。我在这，他也在。”Jason眉头深锁，“你知道吗，那还挺不可思议的。”

Tim点头。

“不过对于你的想法，我也没太惊讶。”

“什么想法？哦，上床。”

这次Jason的笑容带着悲伤的意味。“见鬼，他第一次带我回家，我以为那是他的目的。接受一个流浪儿？作为Bruce Wayne收养他？我以为Bruce不过也是一个恶心的有钱人，想养个玩物在身边。”Jason摇摇头，“开始几天，他忘记了我的存在。我一直在这里来回晃悠，仿佛听见一只鞋子落地，就惴惴不安地等另一只砸下来。”他放声大笑。

“接着一双鞋子掉在我的怀里，还有新的衣服和游戏，见鬼，他一直给我东西。那不过让情况变得更糟，毕竟除了最明显那个选择，我什么都回馈不了他。”

“他——他是个十分慷慨的人。”Tim说。

“是啊。我后来知道了。他的行为让我抓狂，某天晚上我自动上门，就为了快点了结这事。”

“你——”Tim确信自己的眼睛瞪大到生理所能承受的范围，“发生了什么？”

“他严肃极了，告诉我‘不许再这么做’并把我送回床，Alfred为我带来了饼干。然后时间流逝，我作为罗宾接受训练。这个男人可能只想接受我，而非别有用心的念头最终浮现在我的大脑里。”

Jason的脸上又闪过一个悲伤的笑容。“那有点糟。因为那时候我爱上了他，如果他要求，我实在不愿说不。”

“但他……没有。”

Jason摇头：“从来没有。我也因此生他的气，好几次逼他面对问题。接着他也冲我发火，说他正致力于阻止误入歧途的孩子，要他那么做还不如要他杀人。”

Tim十分确定自己的心脏漏跳了几拍。Jason捏了捏他的手腕……Jason什么时候握住他双手的？“所以说没错。”Jason说，“我们是有段历史，只不过不是那种类型。”停顿片刻，之后……“该死，不知道从什么时候起这段感情从性欲转变成一出人生电影。”

“没关系。”Tim匆匆地说，“呃，现在你回来了……有没有……？”

Jason松开Tim一只手腕，往后靠向沙发扶手：“要听实话？我想过这个问题，但比过去淡很多。他带我回去那时，我比绝大多数同龄人看上去年纪大得多。嘿，我现在铁定看起来更大——死亡会使人变得成熟，我觉得他依然要适应这点。不过他是Bruce，长期以来他都是我最好的朋友。该死的没错，我还爱着他，但我是他的孩子，这一点我毫不介意。”他用空闲的手戳了戳Tim的肩膀：“不是所有的爱都得通向性。”  
“我知道。”Tim说，“我不是小孩。”

Jason叹气道：“对，我知道你不是小孩。哪怕身体是小孩，罗宾也不可能是孩子。即使我很确定这就是重点。总之，我的观点是，没错，我爱Bruce，他也爱我，其余的部分我们还在设法弄清。”

“那很好。”Tim说，意图发音正常。Jason打算放开他了吗？“我希望你们能弄清楚。你能放开我的手臂吗？”

“我觉得这不是一个好主意，鸟宝宝。既然现在轮到我来提问，我敢肯定你会逃跑。”

哦，好吧。

好极了。

“我有五个问题，因为你刚刚问了五个。不过你有几个不像问题的问题，我会故意漏掉，庆幸吧。”Tim不觉得庆幸。可假如Jason想要盘问他，他不会说不。考虑到Tim对Jason的了解，似乎这样才公平。

“来问吧。”Tim说，“我保证不会逃。”

Jason笑着晃动了下Tim的手臂：“很好。不管怎么样我都会拉着你的手，我只是想确认一下。”

“行。”Tim生气道，“问题呢？我正在看书。”Jason揉弄着他的头发。Tim瞪着对方，将脑袋上的手拍掉。Jason满脸笑容。

“问题。”Tim吼道。

Jason再次轻笑出声。“就是这样。”他说，“那才是你，不是这个在我们面前始终伪装成躲在阴影底下的安静少年。你为什么不肯告诉我你为什么会表现成那样？”

“我就是很安静。”Tim回答，拉起Jason依然握住他手腕的部位，“我喜欢保持安静。”

“你保证过自己不会逃，鸟宝宝。”Jason提醒他，“所以别企图离开，嗯？”

Tim叹了一口气：“你瞧，我不知道你到底打的什么主意。我安静又怪异，我永远都不可能同你当年的英雄形象比肩，也没打算亦步亦趋。我就是……我就是我，我只是Tim。”

Jason若有所思地点点头：“好吧，那么是谁灌输给你‘你要是离开，他们就会幸福’的思想？”

“我——你说什么？”

“你听见我的问话。”

Tim撇开头：“我……没有人。”

“那你为什么觉得你要是离开，所有人就会幸福？”

“那不是……事实。”Jason仅仅丢给他一个眼神，Tim继续说下去，“对人们来说，有时给予他们一段属于彼此的时间会有好处。没人想当电灯泡，Jason，仅此而已。”

Jason依然看着他。“怎么了？”Tim不安地大声喝道。

“作为一个孩子，你没得到多少拥抱对吧。”

“这算一个问题吗？”Tim激烈地问。

“不。”Jason摇着头，“这是一个观察陈述。”

“哦？”

“对。你没法充分理解爱的概念。如果你觉得自己打扰了什么，你就会紧张害怕。别人关注你的时候你就彷徨得不懂怎么做才好，更不用说如果他们想要陪着你。而且，你对身体接触惶恐不安。”Jason倾身向前，“你要知道，我也是由世界最佳的侦探抚养长大。”

“那——”大错特错，又太过精准。“那有什么关系吗？”

“只是想要对你有所了解，鸟宝宝。”Jason说着终于松开Tim的腕部，拉起他的双手，“仅此而已。”

一被释放，Tim就跌跌撞撞地站了起来，朝沙发及Jason的反方向迈出一大步。“我不需要别人了解。”他说，“没什么可了解的。我只是我，做着一份自己不够擅长的工作。”他仓促地朝门撤退。

“嘿。”Jason叫道，“我还有一个问题，鸟宝宝。”

“我叫Tim。”Tim答道，脸颊发烫，“你就——留着吧。”

他返回自己的卧室，一直待到Alfred叫他下楼吃晚饭。

他的眼睛自始至终胶着在盘里的餐点。

他回到自己的房间做作业，直到前往蝙蝠洞的时刻来临。

趁Tim穿制服准备巡逻，Jason把他堵在储物柜旁。Jason穿了一件皮夹克，戴着红色面具，镜片向下，所以Tim看不见他的眼睛。

“你欠我一个问题，鸟宝宝。”他勾起嘴角，一只手搭在Tim肩头把人按在原地，“如你所说，我会等到某个特别的问题才问。可当我问了，无论什么问题，你都要回答我，明白了吗？不准逃跑。”

Tim咽了口唾沫，点了点头。

Jason蹙起眉头，Tim不禁向后退缩，导致Jason眉间的印痕逐渐加深。但他就留下一句“很高兴我们达成共识”便抓起头盔跳上一辆摩托车。

Tim目送他疾驶而去，不知道自己刚刚是不是把他们好不容易培养的关系破坏掉了。

注1：《Elfquest》。1978年一部由Wendy and Richard Pini 创作的畅销奇幻漫画。


	5. Chapter 5

Tim在巡逻后回到庄园。他把红鸟停在老地方，察觉到Jason还没回来。

好吧。Jason有自己的事务，Tim了解他活跃在某几个特定区域。Jason……比自己与Bruce残忍，但Tim心里清楚他不再杀戮。

目前看来，Bruce努力不去干涉Jason的行动。

Tim脱下制服开始打今晚的报告，没多久便传来蝙蝠车的声音。

“嗨，Bruce。”他没抬起头，“我差不多快好了。”

“慢慢来。”Bruce说着解下斗篷。

Tim没几分钟就打完报告，从椅子里一跃而起：“Bruce？”

Bruce放下手头的活儿转过身：“嗯？”

“我今天又遇见那个女孩。”Tim说，“捣蛋鬼。”

“真的？”

“是的。我们……呃……我们逛了一会，在我休息的时候。之后也是。”

“哦？”

“她真的没多少经验。”Tim开始滔滔不绝，“可她至少接受过一点点训练。不多，她可以……接受更多训练，这样会更安全。我觉得多花点时间跟她在一起是个好主意。”

“你有没有将你们的见面和想法写进报告？”

Tim点头：“有，全都写了。我记录了基础信息，以此为根据可以深入打探她的身份。而且，包括……呃……你知道的，可能的训练……课程。”

Bruce凝视着Tim，目光沉稳。Tim坚持自己的立场，保持眼神接触。

“再说吧。”过了片刻，Bruce说道，“今晚你做得够多了。”

“好。”Tim说，视线最后一次扫过Jason原本停放摩托车的地方，接着上楼回房。

***

那天清晨Tim吃早餐下楼的时候，Bruce跟Jason已经坐在桌边——这非同寻常：Jason向来不是一个早起的人，他肯定回来得也很晚。Tim向他俩打了个招呼便坐上自己的老位子，Alfred走上前为他们服务。  
Bruce与Jason正讨论到一半……

“他的回归？”

Bruce颔首：“当然，Tim。我没打算强迫Jason躲避外界，我希望能在公众面前把他当作我的儿子。更别提他还没毕业。”Jason翻了个白眼，Bruce无视了他。“我们正在编一个能够解释实际上他……好吧，没死的基础故事。”

“问题是我毫无疑问死透了。迄今为止，这个点子大抵是说造成我葬送性命的工厂事故的牺牲者不只我一个——一个孩子在里面探险什么的。工厂爆炸，他死了，结果我失忆了在附近流浪。”

Tim拧起眉：“可你要怎么解释——你们看起来那么相似的事实？”

Jason咧嘴笑道：“你瞧，那部分就要借助亲爱的老妈。等我再次露面，DNA和牙齿的匹配证明是我。Bruce与我无疑会好奇躺在棺材里的可怜孩子是谁。没有人知道我的母亲生下我，所以也没有人知道她，你懂的，一年前后有没有生了另一个孩子。你猜怎么着，结果证明她确实生过。他的名字叫Keith，替她工作，为她卖命，我们甚至发现了一份出生证明。几个月来，我们隐瞒了我还活着的真相，这样我就可以哀悼我从无印象的母亲和兄弟。”

“可是，”Bruce轻拍Jason的肩膀，“我觉得，是时候让公众知道他回家了，哈哈。”

“呕。”Jason甩开肩上的手，“说真的，把Brucie的形象限定在必要场合好吗？我要把这当成一条规定。”

“多谢。”Tim积极道谢。Brucie只适合偶尔为之，属于面对他人的伪装。

Jason对他扬起唇，叉起另一块可丽饼。“没错。”他把食物塞入口继续说，“那就是计划。然后是我回归的另外一面故事。”

Tim立刻领悟：“英雄群体？”

“是的。”Bruce说，“超人当然已经知道了。我让他保持安静，直到我们确定Jason更多的……偏好。”

“而且，他超级担心Dick的反应。”Jason吃了几口食物，Bruce心情不佳地盯着自己盘子。

自从Jason回家，Tim还没想过Dick。要思考的事情太多，况且……

Dick会作何反应？对于Jason的死，Dick非常难过。然而，Jason活着的时候，他们俩的关系称不上很铁。而现在今非昔比，情况越来越好。Dick加入了另一个团队，不常回家。他现在充分得到了自由，理所当然需要知道实情。

“Barbara也是。”Tim说，“她也应该知道，越快越好。”

Jason得意地笑了。“是啊，嗯，Babs早就知道了。”他说，“在我的某些‘计划’里她提供了网络支持。”

“哦。”Tim……不知道。他觉得这无关紧要，可是……不，什么问题也没有。他想要为此而高兴，他是很高兴。Barbara的接受意义非凡。他应该……现在想来，他可能真的是很久没去看她了。“那不错。”

Tim低头看着自己的盘子。Jason享受着可丽饼，介于这出自Alfred之手，那味道绝对美味可口。Tim只是不太饿。

“你们需要我出谋划策吗？或者……还有别的什么事？”在别人回应之前，他贸然说道，“假如你们没有，我觉得自己还有点事要处理……如果你们不需要我的话。”

Jason愣了愣，Bruce疑惑不解：“什么项目？”

嗯……嗯……“我……要组一个团队。”什么？可他已经说了出来。Tim纵容自己口不择言，“我觉得既然Jason回来与我们一起工作，我打个比喻，哪怕不是直接跟我们，我可能会挤出更多时间创造一个团队，在……同龄人之间。就像Dick以前拥有泰坦一样。我可以……在生活中交交同龄朋友？”

Bruce和Jason一同拱起眉毛，然而Bruce只是点了下头：“我明白了，你有没有什么人选……？”

“有——两个。神速者Bart Allen如何？目前算是跟Wally共事。还有超级小子，他们显然都拥有超能力，不过Dick能跟他的团队并驾齐驱，而且多了解超能力者一些也很有益。我敢肯定罗宾也许会是个好……不是领袖，还称不上，但……让他们更有凝聚力？还有训练他们，我是指，我们都要接受锻炼和……知识？”

这不是凭空冒出的想法。Tim从前就考虑过，虽说过去并没有认真当成一回事……想要结交一些他能倚靠的朋友。过去他同时与脉冲、超级小子合作过几回，从各方面考虑，他们相处融洽。他说了那么多，现在Bruce挂上一副沉思的表情。Jason则……专心致志于可丽饼。

“你觉得组织这个团队会不错，Tim？”Tim非常坦率地点了点头。

“对，没错。多交朋友从来不是坏事。鉴于他们的超能力，我们不会在哥谭行动，但外面有很多地方能派得上我们，只要等我们学会怎样以团队的形式工作。除此以外训练会……很有益。我会积累对神速者及超级小子能力的更多经验，而他们能学会更多与人类合作的方式。考虑到这点，我已经……制定了一些仿真训练。”

“等一等。”Jason插嘴，“超级小子？我们究竟在讨论什么？”

“卡德摩斯实验室克隆了超人的DNA。”Bruce说，“成果目前正活跃在夏威夷，称号是超级小子。他似乎没有秘密身份，吃完早饭我会给你他的资料。”

“他妈的真见鬼。”Jason叫道，“蓝大个怎么想的？”

“他们……关系不太好。”Tim回答，“我觉得……嗯……也许团队事业能为他们的关系起一丁点的作用。”

“你还有其他人选吗，Tim？”

Tim眨眨眼：“嗯，没有……我，怎么？”

“其他你认为需要训练的对象？”

“捣蛋鬼？”Tim的诧异毫不造作，“我……对，有可能？你要是觉得这是个好主意！我看没什么不行——等我们更了解她。”

Bruce点头：“也许等我们深入研究，你得更了解她一些。”

Tim微笑：“好！我——她真的很棒，Bruce。我觉得她有无穷的潜力，她……”他停顿了一下，试图找出正确的措辞，“风趣，她很风趣。”

“捣蛋鬼？”Jason撇撇嘴，“她是谁？”

“一个新的义警。”Tim说，“我只见过她几次，但我觉得她干得不错。”

“她穿什么？穿不穿那种非常暴露的制服？她辣不辣？”可能是戏谑的问题，听起来……语气却有点怪。

Tim眨巴了下眼睛：“嗯……她全身都裹住了？不过她的头发是金色的——我在她制服上瞥见过几根头发，估计不是别人的头发。根据她的说话方式跟口音，我很有把握她是白种人。关于她的长相，我没有其他信息。”

Jason白了他一眼：“你说不出她的身材怎么样？她要是跟你从屋顶跳下去，制服起码会贴身，鸟宝宝。她有曲线吗？还是很丰满？你别告诉我你没注意。”

“我——她的体型完全能够胜任她选择的……爱好。”Tim说。他知道自己脸颊越来越红，视线盯着餐盘瞧个不停。

“够了，Jason。”Bruce的声音听起来既愉悦又令人生畏，“Tim，快吃完早餐，之后你想做什么都可以。”

“……谢谢。”Tim小声嘀咕，把精力放回盘子。Jason和Bruce放任他一个人，回到彼此的讨论中。可稍后Jason就离开餐桌，喃喃自语想要出去跑个步。


	6. Chapter 6

吃完早餐，Tim在上学前去蝙蝠洞处理一些事务，他打算认真实行建立小队的计划。如果Bruce允许他这么干，Tim就会尽力而为。

他找出了前两位候选人的照片及档案——脉冲与超级小子。犹豫片刻，又打开着手收集的捣蛋鬼的档案。里面没有太多资料：几张私底下偷拍的照片、估算的身高和能力，还有一些其他的观察值。Tim昨晚在捣蛋鬼的制服上放了一个追踪器，花了些时间上传她在哥谭的行走路线和最终停留地点。他保留了挖掘到的数据供日后使用。

当前，虽说确实想要进一步了解捣蛋鬼，Tim觉得她没必要在近期与两位超能力者组队。她需要更多的训练和信任，Tim期待有朝一日与她共事，然而现在还不是组队的最佳时机。他将捣蛋鬼冠以“临时盟友”与“潜在选择”之称，接着回到最初的两个选择。

超级小子，也被称作小超人，没有其他化名。超人的克隆体，在超人不知情且未经允许之下由卡德摩斯实验室创造而出。生理年龄：九个月，人工催化年龄约十六岁。现居住在夏威夷，典型偶像式超级英雄：举办见面会、签名会、出售随身物品。拥有高超的格斗技巧，继承超人的速度、力量及无坚不摧的超级能力。能够飞行，其他能力未知。自命不凡，但显然充满智慧。追求荣耀，受女性欢迎，酷爱成为公众瞩目焦点。喜欢抱怨喧哗，但不怕亲力亲为，乐于助人。已知弱点：氪石。

Bart Allen，化名脉冲。先天性患有一种独特的诱发快速老化疾病，在与其个人时速匹配的仿真模拟世界中成长。感谢超速科学的功劳，受冲击后回归正常成长模式。生理年龄：三岁半，主观年龄判断约十五岁。现与Jay Garrick夫妇一起生活，偶尔充当闪电侠的助手，双方关系不是非常好。速度、感知、生命的速率远高于正常人类。能无限提升速度，也可以行走在液态上面。能够振穿物体，强壮到能扛着与Tim身形相似的人类横跨大陆。拥有超级自愈能力，吵闹……好吧，冲动，易于分心。时常鲁莽行事，难以听从命令。已知弱点：没有危险的概念。尽管他速度惊人，却依然是个凡人，容易受重伤。

他们听起来都不见得是最佳选项。两人都没有同他人长期合作的经验，也不擅长服从指令。他们都太聒噪，通常难以相处。

但是，脉冲与超级小子都是好人。最根本的一点，会成为英雄是因为他们希望做好事，帮助他人。Tim曾同时与两人合作，尽管不是定期，尽管存在某些矛盾，他们成绩卓然，彼此迅速建立起了信任感。Tim觉得只要再努力一把，三人就能将零散的材料拼成一台上了油，运转良好的机器。超级小子需要有人时不时敲打他，Bart需要他人的耐心，Tim需要一个值得信赖，作为后盾的团队。一开始可能会引发无数争端，其中却埋藏着诸多潜力……

Tim被脚步声打断了冥想，撇过头看见Jason站在一堆沙袋旁。他微笑着打了个招呼，Jason快速看了一眼屏幕，朝Tim点了点头，便将精力集中在自己的锻炼上。

好吧，不管怎么样是时候去学校了。Tim保存好进度关闭了文件，蝙蝠洞里只听得见Jason攻击沙袋的声音。

***  
现在平日里，Tim放学后回家，Jason都会坐在厨房等他——心满意足地嚼着Alfred每每留下的点心（近期点心的分量越来越大），盘算着询问Tim一天的校园生活。Jason出现之前，Tim习惯把托盘端进自己房间边吃边做作业。等他做完作业，食物也在肚子里消化得差不多，他正好可以下楼锻炼身体。至于和Jason在厨房吃点心的新习惯，Jason的脑袋里总能冒出各种稀奇古怪的事情拖着他一起做（“你不能从学校直接回家后又做作业！”），这推迟了他完成功课的时间。要同时安排好Tim Drake和罗宾的工作颇有困难，但Tim发现自己毫不在意。

今天的点心一如既往地摆在桌上：一碗水果色拉和一盘饼干。饼干大约少了一半，这令Tim相信Jason来过又走了，休息时他感到一阵失望。但Jason拥有自己的生活，要期盼他总等Tim回家有点荒谬。他有许多更重要的事要做：训练、处理任务、重新认识这个自己错过的世界，他可能还在吸收知识准备重返校园。

这个想法不坏，特别是如果Jason想要加入同龄人的年级。这个学年即将结束，他赶不上这学期，不过到了秋天，Jason就可以成为一个高年级学生。也许……也许Tim能提供他学业上帮助。他们有整个暑假，Jason也很聪明。即便他真需要担心自己的学业，要赶上落下的知识绝对没有问题。

Tim没动饼干，把水果放进托盘，又为自己倒了杯牛奶就上楼去了。好吧，如果Jason不在这，如果自己能回房边吃边写作业，就没有理由待在楼下。

或许等Tim做完作业，Jason就会有空。他们可以对练、聊天，或者——随便Jason想干嘛都行。

***  
Tim刚做完作业（没有Jason出现的迹象），就去蝙蝠洞做些训练，可能在他未来的团队计划上多花点心思。他注意到图书馆的门打开着，Bruce还在公司，Alfred从来不会放任门随随便便地敞开，Tim自然而然地进去察看。

Jason趴在Tim最爱的沙发上，读着一本破破烂烂的书。Tim认不出封面，蹑手蹑脚走近了些。Jason肯定知道他在这，却什么都没说。他可能不想被人打扰？

Tim安静地站了一会儿，尴尬地挪了挪脚。他应该……他应该就这么离开。他转身离去，这时Jason大声叹息道。

“嘿。”他没抬头。

“嗨。”Tim转过身来，“嗯，你在看什么小说？”Jason举起封面，Tim眨了眨眼睛。

“《弗兰肯斯坦》？”

Jason耸肩：“对，就是这个。对我来说太高深了？”

“不，没有！”Tim摇头，“我只是……我从来没喜欢这本书……的结局。”

“怎么，每个人都死了？”

“更多是关于怪物的……嗯……发展，还有他的所作所为……嗯……可能会导致剧情……不同的发展。”Tim低下头，感到脸上窜起一抹红晕，不知道这已然引起Jason浓厚的兴趣。

“好了，现在我打算洗耳恭听。”Jason端坐起来，给予Tim全部的注意力，“听起来背后饱含深意。”

Tim摸了摸胳膊，耸耸肩：“其实没什么。我七岁的时候看了这本书，不喜欢M——怪物孤独地死去，正因为孤独他才犯了错。所以我，呃……我编了另一个结局。”他盯着地板，“那只是我幼年时干的蠢事。”  
Jason挑起眉，兴致勃勃。“过来。”他拍了拍身旁的空间，Tim走了过去，兢兢战战地坐下。

“什么意思？”

“你觉得呢？”Jason双手抱胸，靠回沙发，“给我说说这个故事。”

Tim可以感到他的脸颊滚烫：“这没——真的不算——我是个小孩子，编得很傻。”

“你给他取了名字，对不对？”

“你说什么？”

Jason挥挥手：“你以为我没注意到停顿？拜托，你给他取了什么名字？”

Tim望着自己的膝盖：“Michael。”

“为什么？”

“嗯，这真的——”Tim叹了口气，“不告诉你整个故事，我就很难解释，而且——”

“那么就告诉我。”

“那很傻！”

Jason单手揽住Tim的肩膀，靠近了些，假笑道：“光是因为你现在反应这么大，我就不会轻易放过你。”

Tim放弃了：“我给了他一个家庭，行了吧？他没有被赶出第一个村庄，实施复仇计划。离开盲人的家庭之后，我让他遇见了别人。”

“别人？”

Tim靠在Jason身上。这是……他只能这么做。“一个男孩。他……在我脑子里他十三岁。他拄着一根拐杖，费劲地搬……呃……木柴。怪物躲在灌木林里，说男孩要是能保证不去看他，他就背着木柴去男孩的家。”

“是吗？”Jason动了动胳膊，让Tim更舒服地靠着自己，“之后发生了什么？”

“男孩说自己的腿可能不好使，可脑子没坏，他不会领一个小偷回家。怪物就说那么自己其实只要跟在男孩后面，也不用搬木柴。男孩为此大发雷霆，但因为这话是事实，最终他开始出发，把木柴留在身后。”

“然后？”

“怪物捡起木柴背在身上去了男孩的家。那是一栋又小又破的房子，怪物表示只要男孩承诺不偷看自己，他很乐意把木柴搬进去。男孩说好吧，告诉了怪物木柴箱的位置，并要对方保证自己进屋的时候在外面等一会。”

“后来呢？”

“他，嗯，他拿着一罐苹果酱回来了，还把它放在木柴箱上面。之后作了自我介绍——他叫Eric，说如果他的帮手不介意就把苹果酱当报酬，别破门而入。”Tim停了一下，“这实在没——”

“我不想听你说这句话。”Jason说，“继续。”

于是Tim继续侃侃而谈。他讲述了第二天乃至这周其余日子的故事。怪物守着房子，确保木柴箱装得满满的，没有打扰Eric和他的家人。同时注意到除了Eric，没有人离开过房子。最后怪物明白这栋房子里没有家人，男孩的双亲早已不在。Tim描述了Eric开始坐在后院，尝试与这个不愿被人瞧见也没有姓名的家伙交流。

“我打赌这让那个孩子很生气。”Jason低语。

“有点。”Tim说，“怪物说如果他没有一个名字，Eric就给他取一个。”

“他的名字叫……”

“Michael。对，根据——嗯，天使。你知道的，故事发生在那段时期。”

Jason点了点头，Tim感觉得到他的动作。“Michael？”

“没——错。”

Jason抬起空闲的那只手，勾住Tim的手指玩弄起来：“给我讲讲剩下的部分。”


	7. Chapter 7

Tim面红耳赤的对Jason叙述完“故事”剩下的部分，估摸着对方早已耐不住性子，乘机提出要不要离席训练。然而当他提到上述事宜，对方却摇了摇头。

“不要。”Jason轻松地笑了笑，“我现在心情很好，我们可以把这叫做冥想训练。”他说着躺回沙发闭上眼睛。他的手臂还勾着Tim，两人的手指也相缠在一起，Jason连带着Tim一起拖了下来。

Tim吞咽了一下口水，不过这……感觉不错。Jason心情舒畅又容易相处，Tim不必装模作样地伪装自我——这的确是个天赋，他喜欢扮演不同的形象，可偶尔单纯地做一回真正的自己让他如释重负。Tim动来动去想要坐得舒服些，待他终于安定下来紧挨Jason的胸膛，对方发出愉快的声音。

然后图书馆的门砰地一声打开了。

“T——im！我特地来给你一个惊喜！我感觉已经好多年没回庄园，一定把你冷落了。我知道你缺少很多大哥的……拥抱……”

Dick目瞪口呆，仿佛被冰冻了一般，Tim从没见过他呆若木鸡的模样。少年想跳起来，Jason的手臂却宛如铁箍似地搁在肩头，令他动弹不得。也许……也许此时此刻Jason需要依靠。

“Jay？”阴郁的静寂笼罩着图书馆，几分钟后Dick才悄声说。

“嘿，大笨鸟。”Jason回应了一句，扯了扯嘴角。

Dick眨了好几次眼，向前迅速迈出两步后停了下来。他单腿支撑地面，目光继续凝视着Jason：“我——你——Jay？”

Jason叹息着放开Tim，站起身。“是我。”他说，“Bruce进行了全面测试，你要证据的话，我可以给你。”

“可我——你……好吧，行了，别管我。我只是有点被吓到了，我——Tim！Tim，这是Jason。”

Tim也站立起来。“嗯。”他完全不知道自己脸上露出怎样的表情，“我知道，我——”

“是他找到了我，并且带我回家。”Jason一边说，一边绕到Tim身后环住对方，把他拉向自己，“也把我脑袋里的愚蠢念头敲了出来。”

Dick放声大笑，有那么点歇斯底里。“是你，是——绝对只有你才想得出这种词。我——”他抬起一只手梳理了下头发，停下动作，不知所措地在原地动了动。“可是……真的是你？我的意思是，是你本人没错，你……没有……。”

“死？”Jason挤出一个淡淡的笑容，“我没死，Dick。”

紧接着Dick就来到了面前，双臂搂住Jason将其紧紧抱住，连带Tim也一并拥在怀里——Jason不肯放他走。“我的上帝，你还活着。”Dick说，“你还活着！我——等等。”他后退了些，不近不远，直视着两个弟弟。“你回来多久了？什么时候？怎么回事？为什么没有人告诉我？”

“哈。”Tim动了动身体，“大概一个月左右。”

“是我的决定，”Jason说，“不告诉你真相。嗯，我估计会吓坏所有人，在那之前我想先安定下来。”

Dick松开手，又打量了Jason两眼，重新抱住对方。“还有谁知道？你回来了吗？你在干什么？等一下，等一下，你有什么打算？”

Jason笑着拍拍Dick的肩膀，力气却没大到推开他的地步：“挑准一个问题，别老换来换去，大笨鸟。”

Dick的双手发颤：“好，好，可以。我——你怎么会复活？就从这个问题开始吧。”

Jason叹了声气：“就知道你会这么问。好吧，我们不如坐下来慢慢解释怎么样？我才不要在你贴着我脖子喘气的时候跟你说那么复杂的故事。”

Dick亲吻了一下Jason的额头，又捏了捏他才放手。“好吧，没问题。我尊重你傻傻的私人空间愿望，哪怕你其实活着却没人告诉我，而且我好久没抱过你了，自从……好吧，可是，见鬼，我要抱抱某人，Tim，快过来。”

“嗯。”

结果就是他们待在图书馆里，Jason坐在一张安乐椅上，Dick占据了沙发，贴住Tim不放手。

一小时后他们终于放下话题下楼去蝙蝠洞，Dick与Jason重温如何对拳（在此期间重新了解彼此），Tim在旁观看，看着Jason与另一个家庭成员修复情感。一小时后Bruce参与进来，Jason逼他和Dick好好商讨自己复活的事情——

尽管紧张的气氛依然存在，一行人还是上楼去吃晚餐，Tim察觉到自己嘴角上扬的弧度。Jason非常适合这个家庭，而Tim呢？

这么说吧，没有比成为这个家庭成员更让他快乐的事了。

***  
既然如今Dick知道了实情，Jason觉得没有必要再保守自己复活的秘密，那一晚他就跟着Dick外出走动。出于不同的原因，他表示自己非常期待向Roy和Kory说“嗨”。

Tim和Bruce共同巡逻，不过到了半夜Bruce就遣散了Tim。Tim去捣蛋鬼平常的巡逻路线找她，剩下的夜晚至黎明他俩共同行动。Tim跟踪她回家，获得充分的信息掌握了捣蛋鬼的住址、姓名，以及隐藏在制服底下的真实面容。

Stephanie Brown。Tim喜欢她，他希望自己获得的新情报和深入挖掘的信息能让Bruce喜欢上这个女孩。显然，某些齿轮早已运转多时，鼓励着他完善这段关系。

回到蝙蝠洞时Tim收到两条闪烁的讯息，一条来自超级小子，另一条来自Bart，全是对他下周末的邀请说“好”。Tim在回复的邮件中写清了见面地点，只字未提两人不仅仅是跟他一个人碰头。目前为止没有必要激发他俩的兴趣。

今天是个美好的夜晚。Tim打完报告，脱下制服，迅速冲了个澡后坐在桌旁吃着Alfred为他准备的简餐。他嚼着食物，发现自己惦记起了Jason，保佑一切都能顺利进行。

Tim没有等待Jason回家。考虑到Jason见的是谁，他极有可能整夜在外留宿，也许还会有个即兴的“欢迎归来”的派对。这样挺好，Jason需要同他人接触交流，不单单只有Tim一个交流对象，这有助于他走出庄园 。

Jason始终没有吐露太多亲身经历的细节，也没有解释最后怎么会跟Talia合作。Tim了解Ra’s al Ghul和拉扎瑞斯之池，明白池水是如何纠缠浸泡过的人类，可是Jason……

从Jason竭力假装自己不受影响的表现来看，Tim明白他的情况不容乐观。在他体内依然残存着Tim一个月前所见的那一部分——玩弄利刃，渴望割开他人的血肉，予以致命一击。那是一种愤怒：意图伤害他人，也有自残的倾向。被迫目睹一个身穿罗宾制服的小孩脱掉衣服把自己送给别人，那一部分被震慑住了止于静寂，可Tim明白愤怒始终存在。

假如Jason做好开口的准备，Tim愿意洗耳恭听。在此期间他还住在这，随时可以陪伴Jason。虽然Tim这么做肯定……不算自我牺牲。

他走上楼梯，计划着周末的日程：要如何说服超级小子和Bart耐心听完自己的讲解，从而意识到他们能干件好事。还有为Stephanie制定的计划，他们合作的大多数时候总爱彼此反唇相讥，然而Tim发现捣蛋鬼是那种宁愿他老实承认自己调查过她的性格。她很有可能现在已经明白了，多疑和调查是罗宾的职业病，之后Tim就可以把她引荐给Bruce。

他揉了揉额头，也许这回交谈结束后捣蛋鬼不会再用砖头招呼他的脸。那次根本毫无由来。她痛殴Tim的当下，他却根本没扯下她的面具。

***

这周其余几天……过得十分顺利。Tim和Jason没有过去那么多相处的时间，Tim忙于学校课程（现在他多少有点后悔参加那些补习班）和新团队的计划，加上每晚都要和捣蛋鬼(Stephanie)打击哥谭的罪犯。表面上看她似乎没把别人的话当成一回事，除非你充分了解她说的含义和说话方式。Tim纠结着究竟是要劝服她放弃眼下的生活，还是要将她推荐给Bruce与Dick加以训练。

Tim和Bruce为此聊过几次，有一次甚至说给Jason听。然而无论何时，只要他提及Stephanie，Jason就会打岔，吵吵嚷嚷询问某些极度隐私的个人问题。Tim确定他不会再当着Jason面讨论Stephanie。这很可惜，他相信Jason与Stephanie肯定一拍即合。他们都很擅长……与人相处：热爱交际，朝气蓬勃，鼓舞人心。Tim希望Stephanie见到Bruce之后，Jason能敞开心怀多去了解她一些。

Jason——就其个人而言，已经踏足英雄社区。既然人们都认识他，他便致力于如何回归“夜间”生活。根据Tim搜集调查Jason那些懒得记录的报告，他正在处理自己的……棘手事。可是英雄社区知道Jason，知道他利用拉扎瑞斯之池复活，因此Jason现在也明白自己被人监视，言语行动必须小心谨慎。此外他要应付下周Bruce Wayne为公众准备的“大惊喜”，好吧，那也让Jason忙得够呛。

Tim很高兴Jason能够快乐，Bruce的心情也很好，一切都变得更美好。

不过他得承认，他怀念自己占据Jason全部注意力的那段时光。以前Jason会主动找他，而今即便他俩都在家，也只在碰面才会打招呼。

Tim怀疑Jason可能不再需要自己，或者是……不能说需要。他从来不需要Tim，但在重新融入社会期间，他可能将Tim当成接地棒。既然问题都解决了，打个比方，没有理由再留着……保护伞。

再者……Tim感到自己心被一只手捏紧了。万一是他做错了什么？

他左思右想，想得越多就越担心。Jason似乎想跟他在一起，可突然之间那人就变得……异常忙碌。忙碌的Jason可以简单解释为他在逃避Tim。如果真有Jason极度不愿谈及的事，那么……

好吧，好吧，Tim必须开口问。

况且，假如是他犯傻了直接跳到错误的结论，那最坏的局面就是他们开怀畅谈，一切又回到现在。没错。

Tim知道Jason在蝙蝠洞干活。他和Bruce对Jason的某些夜间行为又进行了一番探讨。实际上，某些做未成年人生意的皮条客无法再用他们的手臂或生殖器。

Jason如往常一样默默练着拳。Tim站了一会儿欣赏他的移动。他的旋转包含着纯粹的力量，Tim能从几次失手中看出这股力量的危险性逐步增强。Jason心烦意乱。

或许现在不是一个适当的时机。

“嗯？”Jason吼道，“你说什么？”

一不做二不休……“我——我能和你谈谈吗？”

Jason朝他看了一眼，低吼了声，向右侧转击向另两名“对手”。一个断了膝盖，另一个……

喉咙估计被打碎了。

“要是你很忙……我可以……回去。”

Jason摇摇头：“不，说吧。我只是在这对付这些拿孩子做生意的混蛋，你继续说。”

好吧，绝对是个坏透了的时机。“对不起，别介意，我——”

“快说。”这是一个命令。Tim捕捉到Jason的眼睛眨得很快。Jason大概需要……有人帮他抓住现实？行了，他可以说，他肯定会说。

“我只想知道自己是不是干了什么惹怒你的事。”Tim立即说道，“不过绝不是因为你没空陪我的缘故！也没其他什么原因。我只是……你好像一直躲着我？也许吧？如果我真做错了什么，我……你要知道……我想明白怎么补救。就是这样。”

Jason哈哈大笑，听起来……声音如同与Tim第一次见面那样。

“做错？”又一阵狂笑。“不，你什么都没做错，不是你这个完美又敬业的小罗宾。他妈的当然不是你，你什么都没有错。”

Tim退缩了：“Jason，我——”

“不，什么事都没有，我——”Jason咕哝着……打碎了一个攻击者的胸骨。“我只是一个把自己炸成碎片的白痴，到现在还不能说服他的老爸应该把某些混蛋踩进泥地做成虫子的食物，仅此而已。估计他也希望让我这么一直烂下去，除非我学乖，而且这个幸运的混蛋能做到。我有要求把小丑的脑袋切下来放盘子里吗？没有。他妈的，我根本就没抱这种期待。经过那种杀戮成性的训练后，我自己就能办到。冷血，漠视生命，见鬼的，我可能想用那种手段来对付那个自以为把一个孩子的人生……破坏得……更惨也没有关系的杂碎身上。”Jason现在掏出了匕首，他每一个强调某人的字眼都变得愈加残忍，语言也渐渐杂乱无序。

Tim咽了一口唾沫：“Jason，试着……平静下来。一点点就行了，这里——我们可以——”

“怎么了？”Jason厉声道，依然没有看他，也许根本没有看见他，也根本没有听见他，他看着Tim，看见和听见的却是其他的人和声音。“对，我们可以这么做。将他们从街头赶走，没必要送上法庭。如果唯一的证据只能来自那些心惊胆战，筋疲力尽或是根本找不到的小男孩、小女孩，这种白痴审讯只会赦免那些混蛋。”

“Jason——”

“闭嘴！”匕首飞出。

Tim侧身躲过一次袭击，然而Jason身体更强壮，速度更快，技术也更精湛，Tim只穿了一件不带领子的T恤衫，没有任何防护措施，没有盔甲，没有斗篷。

Tim避开朝心口刺来的匕首，转身抵挡住了致命攻击，却没躲开向他喉咙发动的进攻。

Jason……Jason……瞄得真准。

Tim感到自己慢慢倒在地上，努力仰起头以免呛到自己的血。他听到遥远的一声尖叫，有一双手臂环上来将他抱在怀里，用手撑住他的脑袋，这种方法是对的，因为……因为……

“该死，该死，该死，不，Tim，Tim，别……你不能……拜托，拜托，你要撑住，Tim，见鬼，对不起，对不起，我——Tim。”

Tim能听到应急按钮按下的声音，Jason一边尖叫一边在对什么人说话。沉重的脚步声越来越模糊……

意识沉入黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

“——你以为我没想过吗？！我不是——他不是——”

“不一样，他们——”

_哔哔_

“请仔细听，感受这有多痛——”

“——开！滚开，滚开，滚——”

_哔哔_

“我明白了好吗？我——操，我明白了，但你也要听我的，即使——”

“——我保证我会努力的。”

_哔哔_

“别想死在我面前，你这个混蛋，你怎么敢。”

_为……_

“我不敢相信我——我搞砸了一切。”

_为什么……_

“操，Tim，Tim，求你——”

_为什么Jason……_

“千万别出事。”

_在哭泣……_

***  
Jason没有离开蝙蝠洞。他坐在Tim的轮床边，攫紧拳头，一动不动地凝视着少年苍白的脸庞和缠满绷带的脖子。

他和Bruce谈论了这场事故：解释原因、啜泣道歉还有断断续续的讨论。

他与Bruce都对杀戮有了新的看法。包括谁该死，死的方式、为何罪有应得，以及……

他可能杀害了罗宾。他可能杀害了罗宾，那——

Jason不能——

不是该死的撬棍，不是无情的炸弹，不是乏味的子弹。

这他妈

是把

割喉的

匕首

Jason知道拉扎瑞斯之池扭曲了他的心智。有什么不对劲，他尽力掩饰努力压制，试图平息心中那股熊熊燃烧的怒火。好吧，也许他在外面是有点鲁莽，对待Bruce也有点粗暴，他可能叫嚷着一些错误的观点，可他从来没有……他从未……

去他妈的动机。悲剧还是发生了。

他还是——

Tim。

“别这样对我们，小子。”Jason再度低语，用力眨去眼中的睡意。除非Tim睁开双眼，否则他不会休息。“拜托，求你了，你知道你不能死。你可能是取代了我，但没有人可以取代你。我很清楚，Bruce心里也很清楚。Dick被吓坏了，因为是我下的手，他来探望你的时候完全不敢看我，当然我不会怪他。”

Jason迅速闭了闭眼。“拜托，鸟宝宝，你——你要把你的故事写下来，你要把那个孩子怎么说服Michael不是一个怪物，他该有一个家庭的故事写下来——”

他咽下一口唾沫，又低下头看着Tim，注视着握在手心里的那只手。他的手指与Tim的相缠，视线顺着绷带看去，掠过静脉输液，血液滴落下来……

“求你了，Tim。我——你一直唠叨Bruce有多需要Jason，蝙蝠侠有多需要罗宾。好吧，他始终需要一个罗宾，而你就是。可我——我需要你，我需要Tim。”

***  
Alfred为Jason端来三餐，特意站在一旁，一直等到Jason吃完再走。

他强迫Jason进入蝙蝠洞的浴室，还为其准备一套新的衣服用来替换。

Bruce来过又走了，观察了一下Tim的伤势。他不在的时候，Jason包办了所有的监测工作。Jason无法责怪Bruce的离去，那人依然拥有自己的生活，但对于整个世界，Jason早已死去，所以他能没日没夜地待在这。

如果不是Tim，Bruce到现在都还以为他死了——

如果不是Tim，他自己也当自己死了——

出事的那天早晨Dick又来了一次，估计是早晨（会用假设的口吻是因为Jason没法在地下看到阳光。但Alfred带来了早餐，Dick也没有倦容），Jason无法撇下Tim，哪怕他能感受到Dick的恐惧和沮丧，对方觉得他是危险人物。

_Dick是对的。_

也许Jason不该试图回归义警行列，不该留在庄园。可以肯定的一点，他不值得待在Tim身边。

_Dick是对的。_

Jason不得不放开Tim的手以便握紧拳头。他不能回来，他不能留在这里破坏一切，拖着所有人和他一起坠落——

他站起身，跌跌撞撞地走向垫子。如果他将体力消耗殆尽，累得寸步难移，那么至少这样子的他是安全的。

之后他就会坐回Tim身旁，等待对方慢慢苏醒。

***

那天中午，Bruce给克隆小子和神速者发了短信，通知他们会面延迟。

那天晚上，捣蛋鬼跟踪蝙蝠侠，要求知道罗宾出了什么事。他们每晚都一起工作，忽然之间罗宾了无音讯。

蝙蝠侠声称罗宾受了伤，等他痊愈之后就会复职。

Barbara一直向主控台传送消息，Jason无视了大部分讯息。

他在休息期间完成Alfred要求的事情，吃光Alfred放在面前的任何食物。他裹住手掌和脚踝，然后开始闷头打东西，平息怒意。之后他就回到Tim床边，双手抱头，不敢直视自己的所作所为。

当Jason再也无法保持清醒，他会拽下另一张轮床上的被子回到垫子旁，躺在上面蜷缩着打个盹。

他梦到撬棍和爆炸，坟墓和水池，枪支和匕首，一张张他欲除之而后快的败类人渣的脸庞——少了这些人，世界将变得更加美好。

又出现了一座更小的坟墓，里面满是羽毛，躺在其中的是一具白骨。

鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，他的双手布满鲜血。只因他冷酷无情，扭曲又邪恶，太过肮脏太过卑鄙……

_他从流浪儿_

_变成童妓_

_再到Wayne的慈善事业_

_他因轻率_

_埋骨六尺之下_

_终于有人给了他第二次机会_

_复活的却是个杀人犯_

他拼命将自己挖出坟墓，铺天盖地的泥土紧紧包围着身躯，他快要窒息了。跌入沥青般的池子，水流扑面而来将他扯下深渊，变成一个疯狂愤怒，无动于衷的冷血杀手。看看杀人有多容易，仅仅是为了杀死一个人，就能轻松自如地甩出匕首。你杀死的那个人也许根本不该死，他不过是妨碍了你想杀该死的人。

放眼全局，他的死亡是值得的。坏人必须死，可能会有好人挡道。牺牲在所难免。

别去哀悼死亡，哀悼会让你变得懦弱，让你意识到手上的鲜血，暗示你所作的全是错误。

唯有与众不同的人才能在浸泡过拉扎瑞斯之池幸存下来。

你第一次见到他就蓄势待发，准备将利刃刺进他的身体。

那时的你不了解他的英勇无畏，聪明强大，对他的忐忑惊惧和痛苦付出毫无头绪。那时的他还没有陪你看电影，没有和你一起吃奇怪的披萨，没有给你说故事，让你微笑。

他还没有让你变得比以前更好。

牺牲在所难免。

Jason气喘吁吁地醒了过来。他紧闭双眼，脑中立即浮现出Tim血流不止的情景，迫不得已之下他又睁开了眼睛。

汗水湿透了床单。Jason掀起被子往篮子里一扔，拿起Alfred留下的果汁一饮而尽。他用手搓了搓脸，环顾起蝙蝠洞，记起自己身在何方。

他走回Tim身边，坐在轮床旁的椅子上。

等待Tim苏醒。


	9. Chapter 9

Tim恢复意识后首先感觉到的是口干舌燥，其次发现喉咙痛得厉害，身体酸软无力，仿佛很久没有活动筋骨。

他努力了几次，终于强撑开眼。印入眼帘的是蝙蝠洞的天花板。好吧。他躺在一张轮床上。没关系。顺着手臂两侧的静脉输液慢慢移动视线，他看见与自己相连那台仪器。

Tim小心翼翼试着起身，脖颈的伤口疼得他浑身发抖，要撑住头部非常困难。他花了整整一分钟才重新凝聚起精神，开始打量周围的环境。Jason站在垫子那里，气势汹汹地打拳击，狂怒的模样更甚从前，尽管他的动作愈发克制，越来越……

没错，他……

Tim用手摸摸喉咙。绷带，输血管，Jason穿着不一样的衣服……

自己究竟昏迷了多久？

“Ja——”Tim用嘶哑的声音呼唤道，接着咳嗽了几声，嗓子干得几乎冒火。Jason转过身瞪大双目，一脸狂躁。

“Tim！”他冲到轮床前犹豫不决，伸出手想要触碰Tim，却立马把手收了回去。“感谢上帝，操，感谢上帝，你还活着。你没事了，我——你需要什么？见鬼，等等，别说话，一个字都别说，等等。”Jason跑到靠墙的桌旁，抓起一杯水，又从其他地方抓了根吸管。

“给你。”他把水递给Tim，“慢慢喝，别喝太多。”

“谢——”

“别谢我好吗？就——见鬼，我——别说话，我——快喝水。”

Jason等Tim牢牢握住杯子才松手，激动地看着Tim用嘴含住吸管，小心啜饮着水。这很痛，每次咽水时Tim都能深刻感受到伤口被牵扯，但他十分欢迎清凉的液体。无论如何，他的体内不再像是积压了一层厚厚的灰尘。

他又小心地抿了几口，随后把玻璃杯放在轮床旁的托盘上。

“你没事吧？”未等Tim开口，Jason就先急切地开口询问，“见鬼，不，你肯定很不好。见鬼，Bruce出去工作了，Dick要到晚上才回来——我会让他们知道你没事的，我去通知Alfred让他下来，这样你就不用和我待在一起——”

“Ja——”

“别说话，该死，你要好好养嗓子。我就差那么一丁点就要割断你的声带了，我也不想再冒险，因为你的喉咙除了声带都被我割开了。我——”Jason在一旁走来走去，按下可能是呼唤Alfred的按钮，等待过程中嘴里碎碎念：“你体内有一堆止痛剂和维他命，如果你有需要，我可以减少用量。不过你起码还要休息一到两天。既然你醒了，Bruce可能会决定暂停对你的注射。他现在在哪？”

“Ja——”

“我说什么来着！我他妈要给你弄本笔记本，等等，等等，让我——”Jason刚想碰Tim，却迅速撤回手，转身走向主控台，从抽屉里抓起一本黑色的笔记本和一只钢笔。“给你。”他把文具推给Tim，“别因为想要长谈就榨干自己的精力。你可以省点力气留到身体好了再说。”

“谢——”

“见鬼的别谢我！还有我怎么跟你说的，不要说话！”Jason瞪视着Tim，舒了口气，犹如泄了气的皮球瘫倒进床边的椅子。“操，别听我的话。”他咕哝着用手揉了揉脸，“只是……”他没有抬头，“我很高兴你没事，小子。”

Tim捧着笔记本，轻轻拍了拍Jason的脑袋。待对方终于瞥向自己，他打开了本子。

_我昏迷了多久？_

“三天。”Jason说。Tim担心地睁大眼。三天？可他——他要完成的那些事——怎么办。

“喂，喂，冷静点，冷静点，好吗？拜托。该死，我知道我很抱歉，Tim。冷静点，你……”Jason望着他的眼神满是忧虑。Tim渴望了解自己被注射了哪些药物，他不可能睡这么久。

他做了个深呼吸，在笔记本上潦草写下。

_Bruce有没有处理我的计划？_

Jason蹙眉：“计划？哦，你是指团队计划？嗯，没错，他——他给你的伙计们写了邮件，推迟了见面。他还被你的女朋友吼了几句，那边也搞定了。”

Tim眨了眨眼睛，写下。

_女朋友？_

“那个——那个叫Stephanie的姑娘。”Jason挥挥手，“她跟踪了Bruce，要求知道他把你的尸体藏哪了。”他微笑着回答，可一下子又严肃起来：“我是说，对，她……呃，她不坏，我觉得Bruce没把她的话放在心上。看来他以后会把她带回蝙蝠洞。”

Tim点了点头。目前听到的全是好消息。好吧，他没错过太多，过几天他会与Bart、超级小子碰头，Bruce喜欢Stephanie……那真是……太好了。

_我的伤势怎么样？_

Jason的脸瞬间褪去了血色,眼睛先是睁得极大，复而闭上。“划破了喉咙。”他含糊地说，“切口干脆利落，差点被割喉。那里会留下伤疤，还有大量失血。不过你应该……应该会没事的。既然你醒了，我不——”他咆哮着用拳头锤了一下轮床，差点砸到Tim的手。Tim没有退缩，Jason却颤抖着收回手。

“见鬼，要是我还是失去控制。”他低吼，“我就会——你没事了，没事了，很好。”他吸了口气，“我只是打算……Alfred很快就会下来，Bruce也该到了，你会康复的。我只是去垫子那里，得冷静下来，发泄一下。”保证自己远离你。“你想要什么叫一声就行了。”一阵停顿，“见鬼，不，别听我的话。等等，我——”Jason起身去拿蜂音器，或者说是试图去拿。Tim抓去他的袖子，眉头紧皱。

“Jason。”Tim说，“坐下来好吗？”

“我叫你别说话！”

“我没事。”Tim声音虽轻，语气却很坚定，“我根本不累，差一点点代表你就是没命中，你也给我一点信任好吗？我会控制自己的嗓子，但我不必当个哑巴。”他扯动着Jason的袖子，“坐下来好不好？”

Jason坐了下来。

“谢谢你。”

“别，别谢我。”

“老实说，这是基本的礼貌，Jason。”

“见鬼，你还是把基本的礼貌用在那些不想杀死你的人身上吧。”

Tim眨巴了下眼，眉宇压得极沉：“你想杀我？什么时候的事？”

Jason惊得往后仰。Tim的记忆出问题了？他没击中什么影响记忆的器官，除非……创后并发症？“呃，你大概还记得我向你扔刀，刺伤你脖子的事吧？Tim？”

“哦，那件事。”Tim挥动了一下还在输血的手臂，“拜托，那不算。”

“别——”Jason大发雷霆，“你嗑药嗑嗨了？”

“有可能。”Tim回答，“鸡尾酒疗法。不过我觉得那不会抑制我收集数据，作出决定的能力。我曾经针对镇定剂做过特训。”

Jason……特地花了点时间观察Tim确实还活着，神智清明，呼吸正常。

“好吧。”他举起双手，“请你解释一下。”

“解释什么？”

“割开对方的喉咙不等于意欲谋杀的新解。”

“意欲谋杀必须要有意图。”Tim伸手拍拍Jason的胳膊，“你面对威胁做出了条件反射。在那种心理状态下逼迫你，全是我的错。我——”

“不。该死——不是，小鸟，那没用。”Jason缩回手，“你怎么能——你怎么能觉得那是你的错！谁教你把问题全揽在自己身上的？”他想要伤害Tim过去认识的某些人，狠狠地伤害。

_鲜红的液体在血管中奔腾不息，他听到血液冲击耳膜的声响，注视着鲜血涌出那些人的躯体。_

_他凝视着那几张惊惧的脸庞。_

_他沐浴在逐渐干涸的池水中，重生之后开始无穷无尽的杀戮——_

Jason丢下Tim拔腿就跑，匆忙逃开之际险些撞倒Alfred。

***

一旦确定Tim脱离了危险，他就被移至自己的房间，依靠传统方式养伤。一周过后他觉得一切如昔，不再贫血也没有嗜睡的症状。

他很快又重返哥谭街头开始工作，对此Tim非常高兴。终日呆在床上只给予他更多的思考空间，给予他充分的时间思念Jason。

那个人走了。

“好啦，神奇小子，快醒醒。你魂不守舍了一整晚，你在发什么呆？”

Tim吐出口气：“没什么，捣蛋鬼，我只是——”

Stephanie用手指戳了戳他的脸颊。“切，是啊。我会相信你这套，就跟我相信蝙蝠侠告诉我你‘病了’一样。”他们坐在没有防护栏的窗台上，Stephanie伸长了腿，“我是认真的，你消失了好几天，回来以后……满脸悲伤。出了什么事？”

Tim耸耸肩：“我……想念某个人，就这样。”

“等等，等等，等等，怎么个想念法？类似……类似他们出去度假了？还是……被绑架了？或者——嘿，你们这帮子人会被绑架吗？”

Tim不由自主地笑出声来：“你绝对想不到。第一任罗宾，他为此还得到了一个昵称——人质小子。”

“噗哈哈哈哈！你没开玩笑吧？太可怕了！”为了控制笑声，Stephanie假咳了几次，“但是你改变了话题，别以为我没注意到。谁失踪了？嗯，他们的失踪有没有办法……解决？”

“我不知道。”

“罗宾，跟我说说，让我来帮你。”

“我不知道有没有办法解决。”Tim说，“因为某个很蠢的理由，那人现在不希望别人去找他，不过我一直在思考怎么才能让他放下心结。”

“那家伙干了什么？”

“伤害了我。那完全是个意外，他没有恶意，有一部分还是因为我的多管闲事。”

“哦，嗯。”Stephanie一语不发地踢着脚，“单纯只是为了论证问一句，我们是在探讨多大性的伤害？”

“导致我一周半没法出任务的那种。”Tim说。

沉默良久。

“呃，等一下，慢着。”她挥手道，“你基本上是在说，你想念的这个人是害你受伤，不得不禁足一周的罪魁祸首。可这其实不是那个人的错，而且你还很想他。”

Stephanie大声说出口的总结似乎……听起来更糟。“很复杂吗？”Tim问。Stephanie默不作声。Tim有一种感觉，她透过面具瞪了自己一眼。

“罗宾，你瞧，我……”她把手搭在Tim的肩头，“你了解我老爸。我知道你了解他的情况，毕竟你是替那个恐怖的蝙蝠侠工作。”Tim点头。

“所以……嗯……你……你得充分意识到你的情况听起来什么样。”

Tim用手捂住脸：“捣蛋鬼，我没处在一段虐待关系里。”Stephanie双手抱胸看着他，“我发誓！Ste——捣蛋鬼，我相信自己很清楚。”

“清楚这是一种虐待？”女孩依然交叉着双手。

“清楚这是一种关系。”Tim告诉她，确信对方听到自己翻白眼的声音，“你看，这是蝙蝠家的事务，我没法跟你说细节，不过我可以把要点告诉你。你不是我遇见过的唯一新人，几个月前，我和其他几个义警交了朋友。艰辛的过去，有几个话题是雷区，你知道那是什么样。”她点了点头。

“某人踩到了其中一个雷区，而我犯了错。是的，有一部分就是我的错。我在局面失控时接近了他，可以说踩进了火线。我敢肯定，当我介入，真正被攻击的人并不是我。每个人都会被幻觉萦绕，你不能——用棍子去戳一匹狼，被它咬了以后就大发雷霆。”

Stephanie重重地叹了口气，但她松开双臂，倚靠着大楼的墙壁：“好吧，行了，我听你的。你的朋友可能出于内疚，伤害你之后就迅速离开了你。”

“答对了。”

“可是……你得去打听那个家伙目前住哪。调查不是……就像……你工作的一部分？”

“是的。”Tim说，“但我不想……施加压力。”

Stephanie戳了戳他的胸：“那蠢毙了，神奇小子。”

“你说什么？”

“假如你的朋友因为内疚而离开，知道你清楚他躲哪——他必须知道你心里有数。假设你们熟悉彼此，你保持沉默只会让他认为自己作出正确的选择。痛。”她甩动着右手，“你穿了多厚的盔甲？”

“这是防弹衣，所以我觉得答案是‘很厚’。”Tim回答。他皱起眉，仔细思忖着捣蛋鬼的建议。Jason是这么想的吗？他和Stephanie性格极其相似，思维模式上也有许多共通性。“如果是你的话，你就这么理解我的……沉默？”

“嗯，没错。”

Tim点了一下头。这很有道理。好吧，这也不是他第一次追逐Jason，劝服对方回家。“看来我只是需要有个人来点醒自己。”他后悔地说。

“那个人就是我。谁叫我了不起呢。”Stephanie蹬了蹬脚，“你要是自怨自艾够了，想到什么行动计划，我觉得我们可以回去干点让罪犯吓得浑身发抖的活？”

Tim站起来，唇角微翘：“女士优先。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jason在凌晨三点左右回到工作室。抱着倒头就睡的念头，他没有开灯，利索地脱下外套披在椅子上，径直走向沙发坐下。

随后他以迅雷不及掩耳之势出击，将侵入者压于身下，一只手扣住对方的喉咙，另一只手掏出匕首。

“立刻表明你的身份。”他吼道，眼睛努力适应黑暗。

就在指腹摸到一条粗糙疤痕的一瞬间，他如坠冰窟，意识到遭他禁锢之人的身份。

“见鬼——Tim？”

“嗨，Jason。”

Jason咽下一口唾液，向后退开松开手，匕首落在地上。

“你在这里干什么，小子？”他问道，起身去开灯。这是一盏廉价的灯，灯泡的亮度很微弱。不过即便光线昏暗，照亮房间绰绰有余。

“我一直在等你。”Tim说着也坐了起来，“一小时前巡逻一结束就过来了。”

“为什么？”

作为回复，Tim彻底滑下沙发。他用右手取下R字形飞镖，左手忙着抽下腰带，把两件物品放在Jason掉下来的匕首旁。

“小子……”

“我带你回家过一次。”Tim解开披风，任它滑落在地发出响声，“我会再做一次。”

“你说什么？再给我一次毁灭你的机会？没门！”

“我第一次找到你的时候，你才离开拉扎瑞斯之池不久。”Tim冷静地说，用力拉开凯夫拉防弹衣并脱了下来，“那时我就不害怕，现在也不会顾忌。”

“小子，Tim，你有听我说话吗？你应该顾忌好吗？我既不安全也不值得信任，而且我不会再让你脱下去了。”Jason抓住Tim的手腕不让他动——Tim刚要摘下罗宾面具。

“别脱面具，小子。穿上你的衣服回家去，反正我不会回去的，再也不会了。”

“不行。”Tim扭动着腕关节摆脱Jason的控制，顺势扯下面具。他垂首凝视着Jason，蓝色眼眸中闪烁着决然却又镇定的光芒。“我不会让你逃的。你已经走了一次，我不会再让你离开。特别是你竟然为了错误的理由逃跑。”

“我割了你的喉咙！我可能会害死你！差一点就成功了！何况我一直——”Jason立马闭嘴，挪开视线，放开Tim另一只手腕。沉默在房内蔓延开来，他们之间的氛围沉闷压抑。

“我太容易发火。”最后Jason咬牙切齿地说，“太狂躁，大部分时间都沉浸在这种愤怒里，我不想再伤害你。”

“你不会的。”Tim说。

“我不知道！”Jason怒吼，突然从座位上蹦起来。他比Tim高——在他面前，Tim的身高相形见拙——Jason握紧双拳，以免控制不住去碰Tim的肩膀。

“我就是知道。”Tim抬头看着他，“你不会再伤害我。”

Tim沉静地站在那里，只穿了一件T恤衫和一条紧身裤。他如第一次见面那般脱去衣物，那时倘若Jason需要Tim提供人畜无害的证明，这即是他的回应。而今，这亦是为了验证即使没有护甲，Tim也确信自己拥有自保能力，Jason无需顾虑。

“你不会再伤害我。”Tim重复道。

Jason瘫倒在沙发上，争执的欲望逐渐消退，徒留满满倦意。“我希望我能像你那样肯定。”他的目光落在Tim的颈部，寻找着印在苍白肌肤上的丑陋线条，“可你错了。我再说一遍，别管我。回去好好当个罗宾，把心思放在你的女朋友和新团队上。”

Tim怒目而视，面容扭曲，然后他跳了过来。

趁Jason惊讶之际，第一拳打中了他的下巴。但下一波攻势却被他抵挡住了，拳头擦过肩膀。Jason一个翻身躲到沙发后面，避开了第三次攻击。Tim朝他扑来，凶猛强悍，不苟言笑，连绵不绝的招式告诉Jason这不是一次普通的即兴对练。其中既怀揣着意图，又饱含威胁，Tim的每一次攻击中都明确透露出这两点。

Jason再次格挡住朝他脑袋的飞踢，一个上勾拳正中Tim小腹，促使对方后退了一、两步。Tim止住冲力蹲下身，对准Jason下盘一个横扫腿，迫得高大的男人纵身跃起。

房内的战斗持续进行着。除了不在身边的武器，Tim用尽各种手段攻击Jason；Jason努力抵挡，没有采取任何反击。

这很困难。Tim散发的气息无一不叫嚣着“威胁”，Jason唯一能做的就是同时遏制住暗杀者训练的本能和池水的呢喃。

他最终将Tim逼回角落，希望制住对方结束这场争斗。这难以用言语描述，他想知道少年为什么要无缘无故袭击他。Tim察觉到自己的位置，搜寻出路的同时用了卑鄙的手段。他攻向Jason的膝盖将其逼退，义无反顾地奔向沙发，抓起罗宾飞镖。

Jason不自觉地掏出匕首，他甚至没有意识到自己在准备丢出的一刹那停了下来。别扔出去、别伤害他、不能伤害他、不是那样、不是那样、不是那样，Tim的脸在朦胧之间变成其他人的模样：一个杀人犯、一个虐待孩子的人、一个该死，不配活着的人。

Jason掷出了匕首。

小刀嵌进沙发后面的墙壁，毫无偏差地击中目标——他的目标就是摆脱手中的威胁。

Jason喘着粗气坐在地上，攥紧拳头，睁大双目。他听到脚步移动的声音，没一会儿Tim就出现在跟前，双手拥住了他。Jason也感觉到了对方紊乱的气息，埋在自己颈部的脸庞淌下了汗水。

“我知道你不会伤我。”Tim悄声说，“因为我知道你不会允许自己那么做。你知道那会造成多大的痛苦，你是多么憎恨伤害别人。这种情绪到最后能够击败你的愤怒，在此之前我会一直反抗你，不会让你失手杀了我。”

Jason发出沙哑的笑声，把Tim拉向自己：“你快和我一样疯了，鸟宝宝。”他做了个深呼吸，声音嘎然而止。

“那我们真是天生一对。”Tim紧紧抱住了他。


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

几乎用耳朵就能听到空气中涌动的焦虑暗流，Tim着装完毕后才见其颓势。他们回到蝙蝠洞，Jason等Tim换好便服一同上楼。

庄园弥漫着一股不可思议的荒芜感。Bruce不是外出就是回房休息，抑或者，最大的可能是他仅仅隐藏了自身的存在感。Alfred也不见人影，但Tim房内余温尚存的盘装食物暗示出管家必定不久前才出没过。

Tim拒绝让Jason躲回房间，结果就变成他无所适从地站在Tim的房内，感到格格不入。Tim拉出被子，一屁股坐上床。

“好了吗？”片刻后，他发问。

“什么好了？”Jason打量着床。他不知道究竟是出于紧张，还是渴望握些东西的缘故，手指奇痒难耐。

“上床。”Tim抬头的角度恰巧能让Jason看清他的表情，“你不可能整晚都站着。”

“见鬼，不行。”Jason立即说，“如果你不允许我回房，我他妈整晚就待在这个角落。”

“那有什么用？”Tim沮丧地问。

“有什么用——我不会在你睡着以后掐死你，或者说，我不会在睡着以后把你掐死，你觉得怎么样？”Jason摇摇头，和Tim的视线对上，“你就是不能明白，Tim。我糟糕透了，你到现在还看不出来？如果我迫切想要伤害别人，就没法保证控制得住自己。我办不到，我不知道自己在想什么，那意味着我的梦境只会变得更可怕。你可能是信任我，但我没法相信自己。这才是关键。”

“你要是想攻击我，我就会醒。”Tim说，“还记得吗？Bruce训练了我。我在睡梦中能感应到别人的意图。”

“是啊，他也训练了我。除此之外，我还接受过刺客训练。”

“我也是。”Tim回答，“假如你要袭击我，我会醒过来。你想光凭赤手空拳杀掉我，必须拼命躲过我的神经掐才能得手。”他把整个身子蜷缩进被子，“上来，床很大，我们根本不会碰到。”

Jason咽了口唾沫。Tim说的是事实：床很宽敞，Tim很瘦小，他们之间还有足够的空间。如果他起身袭击Tim，那人要抵抗手无寸铁的自己也不是很难。如果真的发生悲剧，但愿他的头脑能及时清醒。

“Jason，我越来越冷了。”

“拉好被子，别说话。”Jason筋疲力尽，愧疚陡升，还有……内心有一部分或许想要印证Tim确实坦然接受自己，“我马上就来。”

他把衣服脱得只剩下汗衫和短裤，爬上床躺在Tim旁边。这张床竟能如此简单地容纳他俩实在惹Jason生气。然而别说躺下他俩，再找两个人也绰绰有余。

Tim脸上浮现出一抹笑容，伸手去关灯：“晚安，Jason。”

“……晚安，Tim。”

***

Jason辗转反侧，一夜醒了三次。他的第一反应永远是把视线瞥向Tim，确保少年安然无恙。Tim缩在床角，意识清醒，等待着……

Jason？

他做了不少噩梦，里面充斥着打斗搏击。不过却也只是一些梦罢了，没有化为现实。Tim好好的，没有出任何状况。

每一次Jason都会气喘吁吁地惊醒过来。待他平定心神，稳定呼吸，就会伸长胳膊温柔地拍拍Tim摊开的掌心。Tim总会握住Jason的手静待片刻，等到Jason把手抽走，重新试着入眠。

***

Tim醒来感到床边站着一个伟岸又强势的身形，而床上则有一具散发暖意，紧张不安的高大躯体躺在身旁。

他抱怨了几句，撑开一只眼瞧见Bruce与Jason无言对视着。两人看似心烦意乱，脸上还……带着几分羞愧。这幅情景看得Tim不得不翻过身，对他们怒目而视。

“就不能等到早上再谈？或者等到下午，说实话，下午更好。”

“他受过刺客训练，Tim。”

Tim轻哼：“在场每个人都是。”

“我——”

“Bruce。”Tim坐起来，“我没死，他没杀我。他从没企图杀我。”

Bruce狐疑的目光在两个养子之间来回移动，虽然面无表情，眼神却透出痛苦：“如果他不稳定——”

“他就在这里，Bruce！你应该注意到我们都没事，哪怕我手持武器逼他打了一场架，手无寸铁睡在他身边，我知道你心里一清二楚。”

“你看，”Jason举起一只手，“我明白好不好？我也不信任我自己。不然你觉得我为什么离开了？都怪他。”他竖起拇指指向Tim：“我要么留下，要么……我还有什么选择来着，小子？”

“你可以叫我Tim。”Tim说，“你没有选择权。”

“你懂了吧。”Jason重新看着Bruce，“我很累，不想再吵架了。我非常肯定如果我不放弃自己的观点，他一定会纠缠不休。有本事告我吧，我想休息。”

“睡在他床上？”Bruce挑起一侧眉毛。

“这是我的主意！”

“能不能解释一下？”

“好啊。”Jason双手抱胸，“我自己也想听听你的解释，Tim。”

Tim满面怒容：“这里是我能想到安置你的最佳场所，这样你就不会趁我转身的时候逃之夭夭。你要是想走，我就会醒，然后就会去追你。等你放弃潜逃的念头，随时可以回自己房间睡。”

Jason摸摸下巴，瞟了一眼Bruce：“我觉得他打败了我们，B。看样子他喜欢发号施令。”

“别说了。”怒意加深，“等你们不犯蠢，你可以尽情取笑我。我厌倦了你们兢兢战战对待彼此的态度，现在对我也是这样。假如你们想要的是那种永不交流，也——也不希望我成为其中一员的家庭，那么就干脆说明白点。然后你们就可以走了，我要继续睡觉。”Tim的视线盯着Bruce右侧的地方，没有看着他们。

Bruce叹了口气。“Jason。”他说，“过段时间，我们三个人要坐下来好好谈谈。”

“行。”Jason说，“我知道我们会需要的。你走吧。”

“晚安。”Bruce点头，“你们……睡个好觉。”

门一关上，Tim就重新躺了回去，蜷在自己那一侧，背向Jason。

“嘿。”Jason安静地说。

“嗯。”

“对不起，我知道你很失望。”Tim耸耸肩。

“我只是想起你们高兴的时候。”Tim终于开了口，声音很轻，“哪怕你们不再快乐，我也只是希望你们只要别主动让自己不快乐就行了。”

Jason叹了口气，一只手抚上Tim的背部。“你看，我——”感觉到手掌之下的Tim有多僵硬，他安静下来。

“……Tim?”

“怎么？”

那种永不交流，也——也不希望我成为其中一员的家庭。

Jason变了口吻：“你真的只是怕我有潜逃风险才跟我睡一起？”语气中多了一丝笑意。

Tim不由转过头朝他看去，Jason只能看清对方皱着眉头，额头浮现出皱纹：“怎么，你认为还有其他原因？”

“哦，真痛，太伤人了，小子。你伤害到我的男子气概。”

“叫我Tim。你在说什么？”

作为答复，Jason凑上前抱住Tim把他拉了过来，两人前胸贴后背。Tim立即不敢动弹，全身绷紧的肌肉尖叫着他很努力才没有屈服于妄图挣扎的冲动。

“……你变成Dick了吗？”

Jason收拢双臂，下颚搁在Tim肩头，没有回答。

“Jason，重点是我们可以保持距离。你还会在梦里大打出手，我现在的姿势可不利于我抵抗。除此之外，你要是睡着了揍我，我不想看见你和Bruce难过。我一点都不想挂着青肿的眼眶起床。”

“我知道，我知道。我等会就放开你。你为什么要抵触别人抱抱你？我小小的崩溃之后你就没介意。”

“你需要有人帮你抓住现实。”Tim说，“接触是……接触就行了。”

“我不想跟你争辩。”Jason说，“那你就帮我点忙吧。”

Tim沉默不语，显然没有为这句话做好准备。

他们维持这个姿势躺了一会儿，最后Jason默默在心里叹了口气放开Tim。他不介意再抱一次，但心里认同Tim觉得抱着睡觉确实不是个好主意的想法。更不用提，他相当肯定如果这么做，Tim绝对睡不着。Tim迅速拉开距离躺了回去，Jason知道自己不必把这放在心上。他在心里想着所发生的一切，睡意逐渐降临。

看起来是时候兑现Tim欠他的疑问了。


	12. Chapter 12

无论Tim嘴上怎样说，他肯定十点以前就起床去吃早饭了。醒来后面对空无一人的床位，Jason得出这个结论。他很快冲了个澡，拖着脚步下楼，发现Tim坐在桌边。

Tim朝上一看，向他点头示意，仅此而已。Jason明白——少年可能还在为昨夜的事生气。他刚坐下没几分钟，Tim就站立起来又点了点头，未留下只词片语就走了。

Jason无奈地耸耸肩。他闯了大祸，得给Tim点时间消消火，冷静一下。如果要他实话实说，即使他想陪那孩子，至少就这段时间，保持距离依然是个好主意。

趁Tim上学，Jason在蝙蝠洞锻炼到大汗淋漓，查阅了不在期间错过的报告。他避开对自己流露谴责之意的Alfred，尽管他很肯定这种情绪是因为他的离开，而不是整件“刺伤Tim脖子”。

Jason在厨房里等到Tim放学回家。可是当Tim进屋，却只是端走Jason没在吃的沙拉盘，未驻足停留。

“抱歉。”他回头说了一句，“有个大作业。我——必须完成。”然后他就走了。

Jason皱起眉。好吧，行，学校作业。没问题，Tim在乎那些。

他此前一直都是把Jason放在第一位，从来没有因为作业冷淡Jason。至少不是那么随口一说。

只是碰巧，刚好在Jason回来的第二天。

完美又合理的理由，对。

没错。

***

Tim茫然地盯着课本，一个字都没有看进去。他……其实不懂自己在干什么。Jason终于肯再回来，很可能没被匕首的事件击垮，他一直在等着Tim。

而Tim待在自己房里想做作业。是的，完成课程很重要，可Jason更重要。尤其是现在，Tim应该竭尽所能确保他顺利痊愈，不再耿耿于怀，希望他俩还能保持友谊。

他是希望两人可以结交，只是……

Jason走了。

Dick在Tim学有所成之后走了，Bruce从一开始就神出鬼没。Jason年长又独立自主，夜晚他与Kory、Roy合作巡逻，为自己取了一个新代号。哪怕他现在没有抛弃Tim，但没多久他就可能那么做。

而今Jason已经离家出走过一次，他可以再次转身出门。过去Tim未曾试想这种可能性，脑海中这个念头尚未成型，可现在他却常念及此，猛然被拉回了现实。是人就会走。假如Jason不是出于内疚，不是由于Tim的过错而离开，那他就没有权利再把Jason带回家。下一次不会再有如此好运。哪怕Jason会住得更久些，他一定还是会离开庄园，这无可避免。

Tim阖上书，凝望着墙壁。他可以有效地利用现有的时间，几天、几周或几个月（也许几年。也许，只是假设而已。）接近Jason，与其情同手足。抑或者，他现在就该保持距离。

短痛还是长痛。后者的痛楚总是如履薄冰，永远不会知晓今日是否就是待在一起的最后一天，亦或是还有一个明天可盼。

Tim咽了咽口水，握紧拳头。最好能把这事做个了结。

***

情况越来越怪异。Jason能够忽略早上的无视，可以想通放学后优先作业的理由。但是Tim连晚餐都端回房，因为——“对不起，Alfred，但是我今晚一定要完成这份论文。而且除了社会科学的报告，我还要做数学。”他甚至等Jason整装出发后才到蝙蝠洞。

Jason会知道是因为他查看了监控。

他无法理解。那个孩子——Tim——昨晚奋不顾身地确保Jason重新搬回庄园，现在却对他像躲瘟疫一样避之唯恐不及。如果Tim不愿他在身边，一开始就不会去找他。既然Tim去了，好吧，作为当事人怎么说也该有知情权，对吧？

Jason一开始就打算给Tim自由空间，希望重新成为他生命中的一份子，重新赢回他的信任。然而现在不仅是简单“自由空间”，他们之间的距离跨越了太阳系。

“快回魂，红头罩！”Roy在他耳边低吼。

“你要是心不在焉，也许该由我来打头阵。”Kory附加道。Jason摇摇头，挥手让他们走开。

“抱歉，我很好。我保证我回魂了。出发吧。”现在不是道歉的时间，他有活儿要干。或许等结束后抓几瓶啤酒，白天再深入细致地思考一遍吧。

***

这没用。巡逻结束后Tim边走边思考。他不能一下子从几乎把全部时间都花在Jason身上变成一点空都没有。Jason不是白痴，他要是知道Tim刻意躲着他，就会亲自来找Tim。之前他就这么干过，有一就有二。Tim已经看见Jason用充满疑虑的眼神追逐自己，他要是没有好好处理，Jason就会加倍努力的缠着他，而Tim……

不，不能等到他离开的那天。

不过Tim必须慢慢来，更巧妙地脱离Jason的生活。如果说他没什么其他特点，至少还擅长撒谎。

他现在就要开始行动。Tim想着停放好摩托。最初的计划是直接上楼，不过那是他慌忙之下临时决定的计划。现在重新理性思考……更像是一个逃跑的计划。

Tim镇定下来，一面吃三明治一面打报告，记录下与Bruce分开以及与Steph合作时的信息，随后去洗了个澡。他穿着睡衣，吃了Alfred留给他的酸奶跟燕麦卷，正巧Jason走了进来。

“哦。”Jason摘下头盔，打了声招呼，“嘿。”

“嗨。”Tim坐在桌边挥挥手，“你的巡逻怎么样？”

“不错。”Jason晃了晃跨坐在摩托车上的腿，翻身下车，用力将头盔往椅子上一扔，朝Tim走来。“你呢。”他开门见山地问。

“啊。”Tim说，“我——我想保证今天有看见你，我不希望你以为我在躲你。只不过是因为，呃，我昏迷期间落下一大堆课，临近期末每个老师都布置给我们很多作业。而且我还上了很多预科班，就……有很多要补上的作业。我刚意识到今天不得不完成那么多作业，非常对不起。”

“可你超聪明。”Jason抓起一把燕麦卷，“为什么这次要用整天才做得完？”

“科目简单不代表不用耗费长时间去做。”Tim说，“我可以速读一本书，但我还是要把论文写下来。我必须一丝不苟地完成化学作业，写出全部推导过程。有一次我累了，没写过程就直接写出全部答案，结果为了保证我没作弊，老师一整周都在课堂上让我回答所有的问题。”

“哦。”Jason又看了一眼燕麦卷，扮了个鬼脸抓起三明治。

“巡逻得怎么样？”Tim问道。Jason咀嚼着食物耸肩。

“还不赖，搞定了些事。”他从没提起自己在巡逻时干了什么。

Tim吃完点心用手撑起身：“提到作业，今晚我应该再去做点。”Jason盯着他看。

“你现在就要去做作业？”

Tim露出令人同情的微笑。“我要确保自己能赶得上。假如今晚我能读完宏观经济学的书，并且完成作业，那么明天就能把精力花在历史上。要是都搞定了，那我差不多就赶上了进度，这样子下午我们又能一起活动了。”

Jason眯起眼：“等一下，你每天晚上都这样？”

“嗯，怎么样？”

“巡逻后熬夜做作业。”

Tim拱起肩膀：“看我的疲劳程度。有时候我会早起趁机做作业。”Jason盯着他。“我习惯了！”Tim抗议，“这么多年我一直这么干，每次我爸妈在家——”他突然闭上嘴。

“等等。你有爸妈？”

Tim咽了一口唾沫，慢慢眨了眨眼睛。“以前。”片刻后他说道，“我，我必须走了。今晚请别再跑了。我是信任你，才让你回自己房间睡觉的。”他挤出一个笑容，Jason皱起的眉头让他明白自己的笑容看似失败却又像成功。“待会见？”

“嗯，好的。”Jason走上前正欲拥抱，瞧见Tim向后畏缩，立刻改变动作拍拍他的肩膀，“别熬得太晚，好吗？见鬼——从现在起，放学后我都会先让你完成作业，行吧？”

“也许你，嗯，可以陪着我。”Tim提议，“待到你觉得无聊为止。”

Jason扬起唇：“好，我们可以试试。晚安，Tim。”

“晚安。”

***

很好，这个点子起作用了。显然对于Jason而言，Tim为了作业而失去睡眠时间是个颇为严重的问题，因此他允许Tim在白天做作业。他们还是会聚在一起，还是会聊天，不过相处时间越来越少，互动也逐步递减。在一起的时候更安静，Tim能看出Jason只需要几分钟就会开始不耐烦。那样很好，Jason可能会主动断绝来往，而不必Tim出手。

对于Tim来说，他孜孜不倦的陪伴Jason，寥寥数语攀谈几句，毫不后悔如此短暂的相处时光，也不后悔Jason没有……没有注意到他的情绪。

他没有期待Jason会注意到，他不愿Jason有所注意。可有时……Tim会感受到尽管自己能够轻易忽略，这种痛楚依然存在。

最后，不会有人因为在乎而主动寻求他的陪伴。


	13. Chapter 13

Jason没法碰Tim。  
  
他按照自己的意愿试过。但每当Jason想要一个拥抱，想用手捏捏Tim，或是抚弄Tim的头发等等，少年就会用恐慌的眼神看着他，迫得他只得罢手。他们还是会聚在一起，可无法如Jason向往的那样聊天打闹，这让相处的时间变得难以煎熬，Jason的神经越来越紧张。  
  
他就像个乖乖的小处女似的与Tim保持距离，没有无理取闹地要求补偿时间。Tim似乎全神贯注地沉浸在其他工作中（尽管他因为腾不出陪伴Jason的时间而不断道歉，一脸真诚悔意。正因如此，Jason才没觉得Tim特意逃避自己），Jason给不了他迫切需要的拥抱，没法在他额前浮起细碎皱纹时戳他的脸颊，再也不能逗弄他。  
  
更糟糕的是，Jason越烦躁，就越能感觉到内心深处微弱的渴望——不在乎他人，不受束缚，无所谓付出多少才能得偿所愿。在某种程度上，既然Jason想要的是Tim，那种渴望就不是……窃窃私语，脑海中时常会浮现出某种景象，亦或在他的梦中……  
  
好吧。他可能不会因为……别的什么理由，无理取闹地要求Tim的陪伴。  
  
Jason十分庆幸现在有Roy和Kory的相伴，可以在白天外出走动（Jason敢肯定自己对Lian会有可怕的影响，但小女孩本身超级可爱），夜晚巡逻。为了确定Tim准备好应对公众可能的反应，Jason推迟了在上流社会露面的时间。他与Bruce将要出席明天下午的独家访谈，周三晚上还要参加一个派对，有钱人就喜欢这档子事。Jason说不上自己有多期待别人的重新认识，可至少意味着他不必偷偷摸摸地钻秘密隧道，而是如正常人一样自由出入庄园。Bruce已经有很多“丑闻”需要操心了，再加上狗仔队肯定会对住在他家的陌生少年大惊小怪——尤其是少年一直处于非公开的情况下。  
  
要思考的事物层出不穷，不愿探究的问题也屡见不鲜。大多数让Jason动起重返校园的念头，这样他就有了专心致志的目标，可以充实他的生活，几乎如此。  
  
他才刚回家，他希望自己没有破坏重新起步的人生。  
  
***  
“小罗。”满嘴披萨的超级小子发话，“我们组队好几周了，我敢保证你现在连我穿什么颜色的内裤都摸得一清二楚，我和脉冲觉得是时候轮到你开诚布公了。”  
  
“你说什么？”Tim问，“公布我内裤的颜色？”  
  
“假如超级小子有透视眼，他会知道你穿什么颜色的内裤。”Bart正嚼着自己那一整块披萨，“不过他也许不会那么做。我不清楚透视眼的原理，我觉得你可以看穿事物，但怎么透视？能够看穿哪些东西？你能看到里面的衣服还是人们的骨骼？或者说完全透过他们的身体就好像不存在一样，直接看见另一边？罗宾，你知不知道？你应该了解超人的透视眼怎么操纵，对吧？”  
  
超级小子眉毛上挑：“脉冲，这不是重点。我不在乎超人——即使没有其他超能力，我现在也跟他一样厉害，谢谢你。现在的重点是小罗，我们其实到现在都只知道他作为超级英雄的代号。”  
  
“我根本不知道你今天穿什么颜色的内裤，如果这能让你心理平衡的话。”Tim轻松地说，又咬了一口披萨。咽下后他补充：“我穿的是深蓝色。”  
  
Bart窃笑起来，超级小子挥挥手：“这太有意思了，小罗，还以为你只会穿纯白色的。我很高兴认识到你给自己的人生增添了一点色彩。”Tim特意低头看向自己红绿金色的制服，Bart笑得躺倒在地。  
  
“脉冲，拜托！你应该站在我这一边。”  
  
“我是站你这边。”Bart立即回道，重新坐起身，“你干得太棒了，我觉得你不用我帮忙。”  
  
超级小子向Bart扔了一块皱成一团的纸巾，神速者轻而易举地躲开了。  
  
“你要知道，如果你能灵活自如的运用心灵遥感，我打赌那张纸会投中他。”  
  
“那是触觉型心灵遥感。”超级小子嗤之以鼻，“触觉很重要，伙计。”  
  
“啊，没错。”Tim说，“但你既能触摸地面又能接触空气，这就是你的飞行原理不是吗？根据原则，你可以通过触觉空气操纵万物。我可以帮你训练。”  
  
“哦，你是说他能操纵别的东西飞起来，是因为他接触到事物周围的空气？那太酷了！超级小子，你可以让我飞起来！我的意思是我健步如飞，要是兜转的速度够快就能离地的技巧我也学会了，可这不是“它是一只鸟，它是一架飞机”的飞行，你要是抱着别人那就更不同了。别见怪，我的能力很棒可是——”  
  
这一次超级小子直接扔了一块披萨过去。Bart稳稳接住，忧郁地看了眼对方，咬了口食物。  
  
“你不应该浪费食物。”他边吃边提醒。  
  
Tim放声大笑。放松身心的感觉真棒，哪怕要用他的个人隐私取乐，这里没有那种渗透家中，与Jason、Bruce以及……其他人事间的紧张气氛。尽管可能只是暂时的伙伴，他依然很高兴此刻能拥有超级小子与Bart这两个队友。  
  
“超级小子，他在笑！快，问他一些措手不及的事！”  
  
“措手不及的关键在于意料之外，要不是你破坏了惊讶的效果，我早就问了！”  
  
Tim哼着小调喝了口Zesti，十分满意夜晚就这样度过。  
  
***  
而今回到庄园的感觉与以往大相径庭，特别是在外面他有了超级小子、Stephanie和 Bart共事。在家变得愈发……寂寞，他会盼望着外面的友人，而Jason……不见人影。  
  
虽说不值得大惊小怪，但进展发生得比他预料得快得多。Jason在家待的时间少了，通常和Roy、Kory外出工作，既然Jason的身份已经正式公开，他就可以在白天重历哥谭。Tim与Jason聊过，知道他把避开记者当作一场游戏，或是用记忆缺失混淆他们的情报。不过彼此的交谈片面又肤浅：嗨，你好吗；今天过的如何，很好。是有点像回家，大概同与自己爸爸的交流不相上下，典型的Tim父亲心血来潮会与他之间的沟通。  
  
Tim百无聊赖地想着，当前的生活中有了Jason，是不是近似过去拥有某位大哥那样，是一位让他钦佩又在意的存在，可那个人离开家向外发展，抛下了Tim，一如世间万物运转。  
  
至少Tim曾经拥有，脑海中埋藏着那些珍贵的记忆，就像他的照片寄托他的思念。Bruce过得很好，Jason现在也很幸福，实际上就是Tim的愿望。极大程度上Tim也很快乐，不过他还是希望自己能搬出庄园。当你知道别人明明住在这，回到家面对的却是一栋空荡荡的房子，这种感觉非常差劲。  
  
***  
“嘿，神奇小子。”Stephanie冷不防说，“你怎么了？”几分钟前他们刚巡逻结束，分道扬镳之前躺在某个屋顶休息。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
她耸耸肩：“你的情绪好像有点低落。说实话也不算真的很低落，就是——在想心事？”  
  
“今天是我这学期最后一天。”他说，“正式开始放暑假了。”  
  
“哦是吗？我是下周放假。别告诉我你在伤心这个，我知道你有点怪，但你不可能因为想念作业就怪成这样。我不相信。”  
  
“不，不，不是的。只不过……我一直忙着学习，一点都没想过暑假计划。”  
  
“你说什么？难道就没有一个蝙蝠侠搭档的夏令营？他没把你送到中国，让你冒着大雨去山顶修行？”  
  
Tim轻笑：“没那回事。我是说我当然多出了很多训练时间，但一下子增加的八小时我不可能全用在锻炼上。而且……”他的表情变得严肃起来，叹了口气。Steph必定知道。“而且我有点担心，要待在庄园。”  
  
Steph翻过身直视着他：“为什么？有什么……”  
  
Tim摇头：“没什么，就是，呃，有点寂寞？”  
  
Steph用力拍了拍他：“那就邀请我吧！我保证你能说服蝙蝠，告诉他我不会去找媒体。”  
  
“成功几率不大。”Tim说，“你知道他对身份这类事什么反应。也许等我快死了，我是说，我们现在这么熟了，但除了……”  
  
“我觉得无聊至死这借口对他没用，嗯？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
她长吁短叹地躺了回去：“那太惨了。至少当我是Stephanie，我有，比如说，朋友。你就像是跟罗宾绑得死死的，没空交普通朋友。你懂我的意思，谁会想去了解以面具示人的家伙呢？当你恢复现实人物身份，不再充当超级小英雄，你就只剩下自己了。罗宾，那——那太可怜了。”  
  
“我，有些人认识我，我是说不穿制服的前提。”  
  
“哦？有不是蝙蝠侠的人？谁？”  
  
“夜翼。还有，呃，其他一些人。”Alfred算在里面。  
  
“有和你年龄相仿的吗？你知道的，可以出去闲逛的那种？”  
  
“夜翼不忙的时候，我偶尔会和他出门。”  
  
“罗宾，接下来三十秒你要是不说点积极快乐的事情，我就把你拉回我家。别管蝙蝠侠，我们来个彻夜狂欢，看看电影，吃吃零食，顺便吓吓我妈，让她知道我认识了一个身心健康的男孩。”  
  
“我——”  
  
“你如果敢用Alvin Draper或是我扯你面具那会用的名字，我就揍你。”  
  
“用砖头？”  
  
“你永远不会放下这个话题是吗？”  
  
“那次很痛。”Tim忧伤地说。  
  
女孩戳戳他的脸颊：“拜托，神奇小子，跟我合作吧。我不喜欢你一个人，这不公平。那家伙怎么样了？你以前总是陪着的那位？我打赌他知道你的身份，你们俩经过那么多事后，他就没请你看场电影什么的？”  
  
Tim仰望星空：“他……他不……”  
  
“不什么？”  
  
“不常待在家里。”他闭上面具后的眼睛，“他有许多其他事要处理，还有别的朋友可以打发时间。”  
  
Steph愤愤不平地吼道：“真的吗？他振作后就离开你了？见鬼的他是谁？你要是不告诉我，我就自己去找，然后揍他一顿！那不——他不能——”她嘴里又嘀咕几句，凑近Tim，“我是认真的，罗宾。为了你好，说服蝙蝠侠让我加入，不然我就亲自出马。你出事的那次我就跟踪过他，我还会再做一次。”  
  
“……我尽量，Steph.”  
  
Stephanie一把拽起Tim抱个满怀：“最好是这样，不然晚上我就去捣乱，瞧我的吧。”过了一会儿，她松开手，“明天见？”  
  
“好。谢谢你，Steph，我说真的。”Tim脸上泛起笑意，握住她的手，“如果没有你，我恐怕就要疯了。”  
  
“是疯得更厉害。”她说着挥挥手，跳下屋顶。  
  
***  
  
那晚，Bruce走进蝙蝠洞的时候Tim正在控制台前打报告。  
  
“Tim？”Tim闻声抬头。  
  
“嗯，Bruce？”  
  
“我觉得我们要谈一谈。”  
  
Tim眨眨眼，椅子旋转一百八十度：“什么方面？”  
  
“关于你的暑期计划。”  
  
“什么？我——”  
  
“有人在蝙蝠车的引擎盖上喷了一幅很有趣的说明。”Bruce说，“用紫色油漆。”  
  
Stephanie，我没说我想死！Tim咽咽口水：“哦？”  
  
Bruce叹气道：“重新喷漆就能恢复，Tim。”  
  
“那，那很好。”她尾随了蝙蝠车。Tim还没从惊讶中恢复。  
  
“不过她说得对。”Bruce继续道，“你也一样。你早就知道我允许你和超级小子、脉冲组队，想待多久都没关系。至于同意让你结交一个不必戴面具的朋友也无伤大雅。”有一瞬间他的目光变得深邃，“如果Jason小时候我也那么做，可能对他有益。”少几分鲁莽、不会极度渴望寻求血缘关系的人，但他现在还活着，Bruce——  
  
Tim屏住呼吸，Bruce是认真——？  
  
“当然有几条规定。”Bruce严肃地说，“不能提供给她你的姓，不可以谈论引导她发现你真实身份的话题。只有经过几次特定公共场合的见面你才能去她家，你要避免谈论那些可能威胁安全的话题。”  
  
我现在就是这样的。Tim没有说出来，他说的是：“当然！我——谢谢你！”他迅速给了Bruce一个拥抱——自从Jason回来，Bruce越来越习惯。之后飞快地离开了操作台，跑回房间。他有Steph的号码可以给她打电话，安排活动，跟她谈谈尾随蝙蝠车——  
  
上楼时Tim无意中遇见刚从浴室出来，头发还很湿的Jason。  
  
“没见你那么兴奋过。”他说，“怎么了？”  
  
“Bruce允许我去见Stephanie了。”Tim抑制不住喜悦：“不用穿制服！就像——就像普通人那样！”  
  
“哦？”Jason笑道，“太棒了，Tim。”  
  
“Jason，Jason，她在蝙蝠车上喷了漆。”兴奋当头，Tim只想如同过去那般再次分享给Jason他的快乐，就像他希望两人的感情一如既往。“我今天跟她聊天，她扬言要有行动，不过我没想到——她在引擎盖上喷了半边紫色，Jason.”  
  
Jason吹了声口哨。“不得不佩服她。”他说，“那姑娘好样的。”他的脸上又绽放出笑容，然而眼睛却……黯然。“我为你高兴，Tim。”Jason伸出手捏了捏Tim的肩膀。“别太疯。”他说。  
  
“放心。”Tim一边跑向房间，一边扭过头回答。  
  
Jason目送着他离去，碰触Tim的那只手握成拳。他原本希望这学期结束Tim就有了充沛的时间，会抽出点和他待一起，可是……  
  
那看起来是个痴心妄想。  
  
Jason十分谨慎地松开拳头凝视着手掌。他比不上这个叫Stephanie的姑娘，她和Tim在一起会让Tim开心，显然她能独自战斗，当事情牵涉到Tim的时候，她也有胆子去找蝙蝠侠对峙，Jason应该喜欢她。  
  
可Jason无法原谅Tim选择了她，合作、共度，去——  
  
是他坚持不懈的将缩在壳中的Tim劝诱出来，是他说服Tim别躲在扑克脸后面，别没有安全感为了风吹草动一惊一乍，让他慢慢克服紧张时的口吃，让他也学会牙尖嘴利。现在Tim与他人分享着成果，从此将Jason置之脑后。  
  
哈，没错。自从Jason犯下有史以来最大的错误。  
  
Jason用手覆住脸。见鬼，他厌倦了后悔，厌倦了注视Tim悄然离去，厌倦了倾听池水的呢喃。他没法阻止前两项，但至少酒精偶尔可以让最后一个闭嘴。  
  
他应该出门喝个烂醉如泥。幸运的话其余两项也能一并忘却。


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**  
  
该死……操，刚才没思考清楚。现在没法回去，没法驾驶，也不能找人送自己一程。见鬼，真……见鬼。  
  
Jason步履踉跄地走到某处安全屋。这是一间离酒吧没多远的阴暗公寓，钥匙藏在建筑外某块松动的砖头里，Jason试了三次才打开房门。他脱去外套滑坐在地，双手置在膝盖上。  
  
操。  
  
他不想待在这，他想回家去找Tim。家里没有如此反常的情况，他也不会这般失常，回到家他就不会噩梦缠身，不会有欲望，不会听到耳边的呢喃。  
  
Jason把手伸进口袋，掏出手机和几张纸条，都是名字和电话号码，是他根本不想调情的人塞进来的，可他宁愿找个角落醉生梦死。他考虑过随便找一、两个人回家，却在惊觉自己寻觅对象类型的那一瞬间把人打发走。五杯酒下肚后，他所关注的目标——  
矮小，纤细，平胸。  
  
黑发。  
  
 **见鬼。**  
  
神智被拉回现实，是在意识到怀抱中的身体单薄而非精瘦，他们的臂膀和胸部没有那虽少却依然存在的肌肉。  
  
太堕落了。该死，还好他不是个恋童癖，他们之间只差了两岁半。可是，上帝，Jason觉得自己已经老了。  
  
他用单手搓了搓脸，怀疑自己受到了拉扎瑞斯之池的影响。池水吐露谎言，歪曲事实，热爱鲜红的色调，泪水的滋味。可它钟爱的是暴力与背叛，不包括……依恋。这种心驰神往是一种全新的感受，也许他不过是渴求某种丰富的情感依托。  
  
不能深思，不能再动这种念头。酒精撬开他的防备，放出了很多不该有的念头，也放进来了很多罪恶的想法，操，他再也不会一个人喝酒了。至少Harper和Kory可以揍醒他，帮他保持理性，回归现实，不用去想那个纤细的身体，特别的——  
  
让他与某个罪有应得的罪犯共处一室，那么结局很有可能是格杀。如果是Tim和他共处一室，打破藩篱，他担心他会做出……  
其他什么事。  
  
他总是充满占有欲，但这次的临界点却是纯粹的池水。狼心毕露，那——那……  
  
属于我。  
  
Jason诅咒着撑起身子扯去衣物，摇摇晃晃地走进浴室。站在狭小的浴室里，他打开花洒，再次因冷冽的水温咒骂连连。不过冰冷刺骨的寒意正投其所好，代表他还活着，没有发疯。  
  
他在帮助正义之士，阉了那些贩卖孩子的人渣，没有直接杀死那些会让Bruce探得风声的败类。每个人都很安全，除了那个孩子。  
  
（就两岁半，很快就会长大）  
  
他应该安全无忧。  
  
（他曾经自我奉献过一次，年轻又害怕，仿佛喷洒着古龙香水一样披着虚伪的信心）  
  
一生已经经历过足够多的坎坷。  
  
（没有挨揍，没有被埋葬，没有在那池里泡过）  
  
Jason咬紧牙，关掉水阀，全身湿淋淋地站着一语不发，全身充斥着怒气和挫败。在使用错误的宣泄方式之前，他必须将愤怒发泄出来。外面那寒冷而广阔的世界里充满了需要全盘修复的人。  
  
双手颤抖不停，Jason俯下身，努力回忆起肥臀丰乳，不去想那细瘦的肩膀和耀眼的笑容。嘴里吐出对拉扎瑞斯源源不断的诅咒，而池水正在无情地嘲笑着他。  
  
***  
第二天早上Jason没有在早餐时间按时出现。Alfred允许他离席之后，Tim怀着好奇心检查了一下车库，发现Jason最爱的摩托车不知去向。因此，Jason要么清早就出了门，要么深夜才走至今未回。不管哪一种都指向他的失踪。  
  
Tim试图压抑内心的伤痛，失望之情却油然而生。真傻，但他怀着侥幸心理希望Jason不是再度不告而别，他不会那么做。  
  
好吧，没关系。Jason拥有自己的生活和团队，而……Tim也是两者兼备。联想至此，纵然Jason真的走了，Tim也振奋起来，嘴角止不住漾起一抹笑。Steph想跟Tim来往，为达到目的她挑战了蝙蝠侠。今天下午等她放学以后，Tim就能跟她见面逛逛公园，像普通人一样吃顿便饭。如同罗宾还未成为重中之重，Tim偶尔在学校与同学的相处模式。  
  
……就像他去找Jason之前。  
  
Tim甩甩头走出车库。他没打算再去想Jason，如今有了Stephanie，她与自己开心见诚。他还有Kon和Bart，虽然（主观而言）一个神烦，一个年纪太小。他拥有了解自己的伙伴们，或是对自己极为重要的人。  
  
Tim马上就要去见Steph，不用戴面具也无需假名。他们会四处闲逛，Tim打赌Steph会点汉堡、薯条和奶昔，如果她需要的话，自己可以提供学业上的帮助……  
  
想到这些，Tim的胃里翻江倒海，照这样下去没到三点他就要烦恼得趴在地上。  
  
“Alfred?”  
  
“怎么了，Timothy少爷？”  
  
“你能开车送我到市区吗？”Tim扯起嘴角，“我很久没看白天的哥谭了。我想在附近走走，可能打发点时间，找家Steph有兴趣的商店之类的。”  
  
Alfred也微微一笑。他当然听说过Stephanie，或许不必主动澄清观点就比Bruce更容易接受她。“当然可以，Timothy少爷，只要让我把这里清理干净。”  
  
“我会在房里等你！”Tim跑去摆弄电脑，忙到离开才停手。不作他想，今天将是美好的一天。  
  
***  
正午的阳光洒在Jason的脸上，不吵醒人绝不罢休，他眨眨眼醒过来。不过话说回来，清醒怎么也好过做梦，他半心半意的嘀咕着爬起来梳洗，除去口腔中残留的酒味以及笼罩肌肤的睡意。  
  
他抬头看了眼时钟：十点半，不算晚。反正他也无事可干，也许应该出去吃顿迟到的早餐，顺道拜访下Dick或其他人。  
  
嗯，不。一想到要去见Dick，Jason就垮下脸。不行，最近还是别找家人比较好。Dick只要一见他就会胡搅蛮缠，直到查明出了什么事。Jason才不会让他的大哥有机可乘。他只会在Bruce面前晃悠，因为那个男人有时候十分迟钝。至于Alfred，他……不愿思考。  
  
也许他能和Kory谈谈。无论如何，她是一个无人可及的出色的倾听者。  
  
好吧，就这样。先吃早饭，然后给Kory打个电话。就这么定了，很好。明确目标，把注意力集中在洗澡、剃须、早饭、见面和……  
别的什么都别想。  
  
***  
“很高兴见到你，Jason。”Kory轻快地找了个位子坐下。Jason懒洋洋地躺在她对面的沙发上，嘴角缀着笑意。  
  
“两天前我们才见过面。”  
  
“见到你总是让我很高兴！”  
  
Jason放声大笑。上帝，没错，找Kory是个正确的决定。“谢谢，最近过得怎么样？”  
  
“没什么。我花了大半个上午在花园忙碌，不过为了你，我决定休息一会。”她向他投去目光，“你打算聊聊吗？”  
  
Jason眼神闪烁：“聊什么？”  
  
她挥了挥手：“是什么造成你的困扰，让你闷闷不乐。”  
  
“哦。”Jason盯着地板：“嗯，好吧。”  
  
Kory飘到他面前，悬停在沙发扶手边。Jason立刻挪出地方让她坐下，注视许久后翻过身躺在她的大腿之上。  
  
这全然无辜的动作让Jason有几分灰心丧气，他也不希望这个动作节外生枝。  
  
“只要你准备好了就可以跟我说，Jason。”  
  
他们沉默地坐了十分钟。Kory玩弄着Jason的头发。过了片刻，Jason放松地舒了口气，娓娓道来。他从拉扎瑞斯之池说起，从自己被池水侵占神智的感受，到池水怎样变成他的一切，接着话题转到与Tim的首次见面，发展与走向，那些争执，那些故事还有……Tim本人。Kory面无表情的听着，偶尔点点头鼓励Jason说下去。  
  
“——最大的问题是我不是心甘情愿那么做，虽然我也的确想。我不——我只是希望他快乐，不能把他扯进我的乱摊子，尤其是这一类，那——那会陷得太深。我分不清哪个是真正的我，哪个是受池水影响，也不知道这两者有没有区别。我不能冒险，我办不到。”Jason怒吼道，阖上双眼。Kory的双手搭上他的肩头。  
  
“我觉得两者不同。”她说，“因为你产生了疑惑。你太纠结，所以这不可能只是因为拉扎瑞斯的感染。况且我很怀疑那邪恶之池会想让人得到幸福。”  
  
“没错。那么说我觉得自己还保留了一点人性。”Jason耸耸肩，轻触Kory的腿，“不过那没用，我还是深陷泥潭。”  
  
“你为什么不和Tim聊聊？”  
  
“你在逗我。”  
  
她摇头：“没有，为什么不试试？他聪明又坚强，你也爱他。他说不定能帮你解决问题。”  
  
Jason晃晃脑袋：“不行，想都别想。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“我要是和他亲近到能谈这个，我就什么事都能做了。我要是全盘托出，我希望他拥有说不的选项，一定要尊重自己的选择。”  
  
Kory心有不满皱起眉头，但还是点头道：“我们可以考虑一下。你愿不愿意陪我住一段日子？这样你就不用一个人住。”  
  
Jason正欲开口拒绝，却停下来转念一想。有何不可？Kory家是个好地方，房间也很多，他有一大堆活儿可干，不算吃白食。而且当他与别人在一起，耳边的细语就会逐渐安静下来。要说有谁能缓解不良情绪，那非Kory莫属。尽管那意味着她会把你扔向墙壁，这点很重要。  
  
他不是十岁，也不是十三岁，更不是十五岁，他用不着独自面对。  
  
“好。”他说，“太棒了，Kory，谢谢你。”  
  
Kory嫣然一笑，然后把Jason推下沙发。  
  
随之而来的打斗释放了大量压力，Jason直到比试结束才反应过来，他要赔Kory半个新客厅。  
---


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**  
  
“来吧，呆呆兽，快跟上！”  
  
“Steph，别急。企鹅不会到处乱跑。”  
  
“但这样我们就可以早点看到。我让你在爬虫馆呆了那么久，快过来！”  
  
Tim笑了起来，体贴的加快步伐，便于Stephanie对他的拽拉。到达展馆入口，她立即刹住脚步，回过头朝故意放慢速度的Tim挥手。  
“你实在太悠闲了。”她双手环在一起，终于看到Tim走了进来。  
  
“我要慢慢享受。”他说。Stephanie大笑着锤了下他的肩。注意到Tim的表情，她双手并用，力气比之前更大。  
  
“你知不知道自己现在的样子超呆？”  
  
Tim耸耸肩，脸上挂着愉快的笑容。没错，估计是挺呆。“我情不自禁。”他将少女的一束散发掖到耳后，“跟你在一起。”  
  
***  
“Jason。”  
  
“嘿，Bruce。”  
  
“我想知道你最近打不打算回家。”  
  
“哦，不一定。”  
  
“我知道你跟Koriand’r很熟，可是……”  
  
“可是什么？”  
  
“这里才是你的家，Jason。”  
  
“是吗？家里有人想我？”  
  
“你知道我们很想你。”  
  
“Bruce，我想通了，不是Kori的家就是我自己找个住的地方，我现在不想一个人呆着。”  
  
“你在庄园并不孤独。”  
  
“这不在考虑范畴。”  
  
“就算不过夜，你也可以顺便来看看。”  
  
“……好吧。”  
  
“你会来吗？”  
  
“我会考虑。”  
  
***  
“罗宾，我们在第二栋楼发现了那些家伙！”  
  
“我明白，我明白。脉冲，先回去救出市民。救人第一，战斗第二。你行动的时候超级小子和我会稳住局面。超级小子，务必击中背部关节，那是他们的弱点。”  
  
“好，我了解了。你尽快搞定你那边的灯光秀，我也会马上解决我的。”  
  
“你懂的。”Tim瞄准目标再次掷出一枚蝙蝠镖，爆炸又摧毁了一个机器人，“脉冲，撤离工作怎么样了？”  
  
红白色的模糊身影在Tim的护目镜前逐步放大，一闪而过再度消失。“差不多了！我想去顶楼兜一圈，但我担心楼顶快要支撑不住了。”  
  
“超级小子？”  
  
“我去！”  
  
Tim一个人力战多名机器人，超级小子上楼协助Bart，运用触觉型心灵遥感探知敌情，纠正随时可能出现的稳定性问题，神速者趁机窜入房间逐一搜查。他们仍然时不时会闹矛盾，但齐心协力，步调一致的取得了良好进展。未来之路漫长艰辛，但无论拿什么来Tim也都不愿意交换。  
  
***  
“嘿，Alfred。”Jason双手插在口袋里，对开门的老年人打招呼。  
  
“Jason主人！真令人惊喜，我希望你是搬回来了？”  
  
Jason摇摇头：“不，呃，就来看看。我想跟你谈谈，有空吗？”  
  
Alfred沉默的将Jason领进屋子，请他进厨房坐好，并端上饮料和三明治。  
  
“请，”Alfred在他面前坐下，“畅所欲言。”  
  
Jason叹着气咬了口三明治，给自己多一些时间忖量。况且，没有人不会对Alfred摆在面前的食物垂涎三尺。  
  
等他吞下口中食物，开口：“我想在校外参加考试。”  
  
“Jason主人，你的意思是？”  
  
“你知道的。”Jason快人快语，“我只是想参加GED，我知道要通过考试要学很多。这些年我漏了很多课，不过我觉得补习难度不大，很多知识在我……复活后首次接受训练都学过了，你知道吧？我觉得如果重返校园，我可能受不了周围都是孩子，他们太年轻，我只是想靠自己生活。”  
  
“除非你交一两个朋友，不然你不清楚自己能不能适应，Jason主人。”  
  
“对，可是……”Jason叹气，“我要怎么做？跟他们交流妹子？我没法参加运动社这类社团，没法承诺什么。我宁愿做一些实在的事，作业考试对我来说只是负担。”  
  
“实在？”  
  
“训练，或者出门。”  
  
Alfred偏过头：“你平时忙些什么，Jason主人？”  
  
Jason耸肩：“补觉？训练，计划下一次行动，有时跟Kory或Roy出门。”  
  
“没有别的？”  
  
Jason又耸了一下肩膀。  
  
“Jason主人，你想上大学吗？”  
  
Jason叹了口气：“我不知道，我没空考虑这个。你知道吗，我没有必要上大学？”  
  
“那你的人生规划呢？”Jason张开嘴。“长期目标，Jason主人。就连Bruce主人白天都有工作。”  
  
Jason又咬了几口三明治。最后他回答：“我从来不去想它，我是指未来的规划。最初是，你知道的，生存。然后变成了罗宾，生活就像一阵旋风。后来我死了……现在我复活，生活又疯狂起来。我从没想过长大后干什么。”  
  
“你还有时间。”Alfred温柔地说，“仔细想想。慢慢思考你是谁，将来你想成为怎样的人，不必心急。”  
  
“无论将来做什么，我，我还是觉得我想先把高中毕业了。假如用心学习，我觉得我能成功。”  
  
“如果那是你真正的愿望，Jason主人。但我还是恳求你考虑一下未来，你的全部未来。”Alfred几不可闻地呼出一口气。若换做某些不庄重的人，那可谓是一声叹息。“那会是很长很长的一段时光，足够你真正地度过属于自己的人生”  
  
***  
  
Tim盯着手机。他有Jason的号码，他存了好几个Jason的号码，但若是按下拨号键，可能会给对方带来困扰。Jason住在Kory家，在外做了不少善事，甚至还跟Bruce聊过几回。他没有自毁倾向，Tim无权打电话妄图回到他的生活。  
  
Tim想念他，然而重建联络之后再次失去所有的伤害恐怕更令人痛苦。  
  
他放下电话，转向自己的电脑。  
  
***  
Jason盯着手机，他有很多联络Tim的方式，却不敢贸然行事。除此之外，根据他四处听来的消息，Tim过得很好。他的团队管理得井井有条，也有时间陪女朋友。他正在慢慢成长，Jason既不属于也无权干预。  
  
Jason想念他，然而宁可被其遗忘，Jason也不肯予以自己失控的机会。  
  
他放下电话，转向自己的试卷。  
  
***  
Kory在客厅里踱来踱去，背部长发随着来回的步子而晃动。她万分恼怒，虽然高兴Jason能住下来，但Jason一点都不快乐。他在逃避庄园，逃避住在里面的人，显而易见这让整个家庭痛苦不堪。  
  
她无法接受所爱之人终日悲伤，情况必须有所改变。  
  
她知道Jason在忧虑，害怕自己做错事，担心Tim会因为他的念想而产生意见。她与Tim并不相熟，只在那孩子成为罗宾的时候经由Dick介绍，即使之后见过几次，除了从Dick与Jason听来的介绍，她一点都不了解Tim的为人。根据她收集的资料，Tim出类拔萃，安静不善于社交。但通常愿意与人沟通，有些笨拙，但智慧超群。  
  
Kory很好奇他是否知晓自己在不经意间触发Jason心绪不宁。如果他不知道，那么是时候告诉他了。如果他有所感应……Kory的眼中闪过一丝怒火。不管是哪一种，她决定彼此都要见上一面，事情拖得太久了。  
  
不愿久等，Kory立即飞到庄园，叩了叩大门。Alfred为她开门。  
  
“我想和Tim谈谈。”她说。  
  
即使Alfred心中诧异，也未表露出来：“Timothy主人和朋友出去了，Anders小姐。”  
  
“他什么时候回来？”  
  
“我相信他说三点左右。”  
  
“你知道他们现在在哪吗？”  
  
短暂的停滞。“Anders小姐，我能冒昧请问您想与Timothy主人探讨什么吗？”  
  
“Jason.”  
  
“我懂了。”Alfred看了看天空，叹气，“他们提过今天去城市公园。”Kory点点头。  
  
“很好，谢谢你。”  
  
“再见，Anders小姐。希望你能劝醒他们。”  
  
Kory展颜一笑：“我尽力。”  
  
她转身飞向公园，降落在一、两个街区外，以便不会在入园时太过惹眼。她没寄予厚望于徒步找到Tim，但这样走进公园不会引人注目，让她有活可干。假如找不到Tim，她就会在三点回庄园静候。  
  
Alfred说过Tim身边有一个朋友，如果他们打算来公园游玩，可能会带食物。于是她一直观察着坐在野餐垫上的黑发少年，暗自希望自己有探听Tim朋友的容貌，或者至少打听清楚他们一行究竟几个人。  
  
经过几对情侣，收到的不是令人敬畏就是下流的眼神后，她终于在公园相较隐秘的地点发现自己寻觅的符合描述的人。一个十几岁的黑发少年坐在一块紫布上，旁边还有一个同龄的金发少女。他面带笑容，女孩一边说话一边大力舞动手臂。他们兴高采烈，Kory几乎为打扰而起了歉意。  
  
“对不起。”她走近道，“你是Tim Drake吗？”那两个人一同旋过身看着她，女孩首先开口。  
  
“见——星火？！”她拍拍男孩的肩膀，“你这个混蛋！你居然邀请了星火？”  
  
星火蹙眉：“我没有收到邀请，你不用发火。”  
  
“不——她不是这个意思，呃。”少年摇头，“算了。呃，对，我是Tim。”他伸出手，“嗨，嗯，Koriand’r。好久不见，有事吗？”  
她摆了摆手：“嗯，有点事，我想跟你谈谈。”她看向女孩，“很抱歉打扰……”  
  
“Stephanie,”少女瞪大眼睛，“叫我Steph就行了。没关系，是……”她压低声音，“关于蝙蝠？”  
  
“Steph!”  
  
“干嘛，Tim，啧！她是那个超级有名的星火，你大哥的女朋友，我猜她知道你们家的事！”  
  
“好吧，好吧，抱歉。”Tim揉揉肩膀，“你要跟我单独谈吗？”星火扫视着两人。  
  
“是的，我觉得这样再好不过。”  
  
Steph用手做了个噤声的动作：“去吧，没事。我在这等你们俩说完。除非，呃，你要带走他？”  
  
星火摇着头，长发随之舞动。“暂时谈谈就够了。”她指着稍远处，“Tim？”  
  
“好吧，可以。”Tim对Steph微笑，“我很快就回来。”她摆摆手指，看着他们离去。  
  
“她看起来人很好。”结伴而行时星火说。  
  
“是的！”Tim嘴角微翘，“她很厉害。”  
  
“你跟她很亲密。”  
  
“呃，没错？”  
  
星火颔首：“她是你的女朋友？”  
  
Tim回头瞥了一眼Steph,目光再度集中于星火：“那不是你想跟我谈的内容，对不对？如果Dick派你来探听，那——”  
  
“没有人派我来。”星火打断，“我是来跟你谈谈Jason。”  
  
Tim瞬间敛去了表情，效果突兀又显著。“哦。”他说，“他……有口信？”他不愿亲自告知的口信。  
  
“没有。”星火拧起眉，“他不太好。”  
  
Tim睁大双眸：“他病了？我……我是说你……我是说——”  
  
“ **不** 。”星火双手抱胸，“他得了心病。无法待在你身边伤害着他，他想念你、Bruce、Alfred还有庄园。他日思夜想，我爱他，也很高兴他住我这，可是他应该回家。”  
  
“哦。”Tim凝视着地面。  
  
星火等待着，可显然Tim无言以对。“你不爱他吗？”她催促道。  
  
“我。”Tim咽了口唾沫，“我当然爱他。”  
  
“你不愿再把他带回去一次？”  
  
“我，那……”Tim摇头，“我觉得那不是个好主意。”  
  
“为什么不？”她盯着Tim，目光坚定不移。  
  
“好吧……我觉得你清楚大部分故事？”她点头。“好吧，所以，呃，第一次带他回家是因为他跟Bruce都很需要。第二次是因为他其实在自残，而我不能放任不管。可现在他……我的意思是，我觉得他多半没事。他要是心情郁闷，我觉得那不是因为……”他摇头，“他走了，他不想呆在我身边，不是……所以他走了。”  
  
星火注视着Tim费力地选择措辞，面对这个话题给他带来的显著痛苦。她注视着他局促地抚摸着肩膀以求慰藉，一个虚无缥缈的拥抱，如此习惯成自然的动作他却毫无自知。她看着他，恍然惊觉他伤得与Jason一样深，恐怕比他不知不觉中显露的更严重。  
  
他爱Jason。  
  
他以为Jason不要他。  
  
面对这两个人的迟钝，面对总爱隐藏自己的感情导致错误讯息的蔓延滋生的社会大众，她咽下几欲咆哮的咒骂，闭上眼平息怒火，说道：  
  
“我要跟你的Steph聊一会。”  
  
Tim诧异地眨眨眼，看到她迅速飞到Steph等待之处。她们聊了一会儿，星火的背部和头发隔绝了视线，他也没法读唇。  
  
星火飞走后，Tim一溜烟跑向Stephanie，坐在她身边。Stephanie躺在野餐垫上一手握拳撑住脑袋，嘴里念叨着什么，目光转向Tim。  
“我能不能知道你们聊些什么？”Tim问。  
  
“过几天。”她说，“我是计划的一部分。”她强调了“计划”二字，还用舌头拖长音调。Tim一声叹息。  
  
“嗯，嗯。”  
  
“那我们继续野餐吗？还是说彻底没心情了？”  
  
“不，不，我没事，继续野餐。”  
  
“很好。”她锤锤他的肩，“你应该警告一个女孩子，超级英雄可能随时出现在她的约会上！那将成为我一生中最棒也是最恐怖的经历！”  
  
“因为超级英雄的出现？”  
  
“因为星火的出现！你有 **仔细** 看她吗？”  
  
“我当然看见了。”Tim说，“她……”他用手模糊的比划了一个圈，“呃……很可怕？”  
  
Steph哈哈大笑，抓起他侧身抱住：“神奇小子，你还是老样子。”


	16. Chapter 16

之后几日显然有事发生。Steph总是猝不及防地问他一些问题，自己却避开回答；星火每隔一天就会拜访庄园（有一次正好出现在“只有我们”的基地。欣赏超级小子瞪得眼珠都快掉下来的模样令人捧腹大笑），就连Alfred似乎也参与了计划。  
  
Alfred很难应付。他一直提起Jason，询问Tim一些难以答复的问题（Jason主人在干什么？Jason主人最近如何？Jason主人有没有暑期计划？），或是聊及其他时顺便捎上Jason。幸好Bruce没怎么提起这个话题。  
  
Bruce也很棘手。他又自我封闭起来，值得庆幸的是次数不多。Jason搬出庄园不在身边让他沮丧不已。不过就某种程度，Bruce依然为Jason活着并且独自谋生而高兴。他仅仅是在思念一个不愿把他融入自己人生中的儿子。  
  
Tim或多或少能够体谅。  
  
从好的方面看，Bruce没有赶走Tim。要说与过去有任何区别，他将Tim当作某个……某个如果离开了，也会想念的对象。那很好，至少在他还有用处的时候，Bruce和Alfred不会离开他。  
  
正是这种想法驱使Tim更努力工作，更拼命训练，这也有助于他没空分心去想Steph跟星火的计划。  
  
***  
“我是认真的，Roy，我觉得我渐渐失去理智了。”Jason躺在Roy家，双手攥紧一瓶啤酒。“我想他，但一半的我不想再跟他见面。过了那么长时间，他可能生我的气。还有一半很担心，万一我跟他见面，我很可能把他一口吞下。就算这样，我从内到外都渴望着想见他，这种欲望完全消散不了。”  
  
Roy点头：“我明白，伙计。你得为此有所行动。哪怕是Lian都感觉到不对劲。”  
  
Jason蓦地仰起头：“你说什么？”  
  
Roy轻扯嘴角：“她一直问我‘Jason叔叔能不能别伤心了？’她跟我们都很担心你。”  
  
Jason一头撞在桌子上：“好极了。”  
  
Roy揉揉头发：“你知道你刚才说得就像对那孩子十分迷恋，对吧？”  
  
“上帝，别叫他孩子，我的感觉更糟了。”  
  
“他多大？十五岁？”  
  
“过十二天就满十六岁了。我没特地在算日子。”  
  
“我的天，Jason。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你有什么打算？”  
  
Jason坐直身子叹道：“我要是知道就好了。我已经想了好几个星期，一切都很顺利，但自从……自从我犯了错，情况就一落千丈。”  
Roy缩了缩肩膀：“如果一把割喉的匕首就让他畏缩，那么他不适合你。”  
  
“别说了。该死的他对我太好了，我心里很清楚。我告诉过你他没介意，那才是关键。当他醒来，所有事情都棒极了，就好像我只不过是在训练的时候走运，不小心打中了他似的。放不下愧疚离开的人是我，他又一次跑来带我回家，之后情况就变……坏了。他太忙，我的脑子一接近他就乱七八糟，之后就……”他甩了甩脑袋。  
  
“一部分的我因为错误的理由想再见他一面，我希望自己能说这全是池水作祟，但要区分开实在太难。我不知道，我不敢冒险。”  
  
“也许等你真正见到他，你就不会那么想了？你可以亲眼见证他没事，再说了，他之前搞定过你。”  
  
“是啊，那时候他用了卑鄙手段，我有所保留。”Jason揉了揉脸，“我没说他本事差，他挺厉害。但我比他高大强壮，活得更久。要是硬碰硬，结果就不一样了。”  
  
“那你就带个伴去。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
Roy耸耸肩：“你一个人去才会担心那些事可能发生，那么就别落单，至少一开始别自己去。你趁Bruce在场去看他，见鬼，我保证Alfred不会允许任何事发生。他会用麻醉剂或别的什么制服你。不然就招呼Dick过来开展一次蝙蝠家孩子的郊游，他绝对迫不及待想要加入。如果时间合适，我也能来，我相信Kory一定爱死了。”  
  
“我不确定。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我要是真的干了什么，我不想一辈子内疚好吗？就算有人阻止了我，但我不愿意去想我也许会……我能伤害他”他攥紧拳头，“上帝，我太想他了。”  
  
***  
“Jason。”Kory在厨房呼唤，“请你开下门可以吗？我手头正在忙。”  
  
“没问题。”Jason暂停俯卧撑爬起来走向房门。他没想要先去检查来访者身份，以为是他照面过的人。目前为止，他几乎认识Kory所有的访客，无论朋友与否。他甚至从Kory某个固定摄影师手中得到过一些模特工作的邀请。  
  
“嗯……嗨？”这是一个他不认识的金发姑娘，穿着短裤和背心，不仅凸显出她体态健美，也说明身材保持得非常好。如果他没心烦意乱得那么厉害，可能会和她调情。好吧。  
  
“咻！”她的笑容灿如夏花，伸出一只手，“你是Jason对吧？”  
  
Jason握握手，Kory跟大部分访客提过她有一个室友，“是的，你是？”  
  
“我来找Kory，她是不是在厨房？Kory！”  
  
“是的，我在厨房！”  
  
“好。”少女从Jason身边飞跑过去。对，他感觉到了力量。她扭过头对他眨眨眼后进入厨房，“待会见！”  
  
这话听起来更像是一句不祥之兆，特别是Jason绞尽脑汁想要定位这个女孩，她似乎莫名的熟悉。  
  
十五分钟后拳击练到一半，他突然灵光乍现，这种语调、举止、身形、无礼的态度和头发……  
  
Jason冲进厨房，打断了里面二人的谈话，她们瞬间安静下来。他抓起一瓶佳得乐，咕噜咕噜灌下半瓶，接着向两个女孩射出一道锐利的眼神。  
  
“Kory，我知道这是你家，但你能不能解释一下捣蛋鬼为什么会来看你？”我喜欢她，但Tim喜欢她胜过喜欢我，现在的我脑子不太正常，没法保证她的安全。  
  
Kory只是朝他微笑：“原来你们早就认识！”  
  
“嗯，算不上。”Jason说，“更像是听说过这么一号人物。至于她对我的认知都来自你。”  
  
“还有Tim。”捣蛋鬼说，“我叫Stephanie。捣蛋鬼只是在穿上制服时候的代号。”  
  
Jason忍不住撩拨：“怎么，不能叫Steph？”  
  
“在我决定喜欢你后，你可以这么叫我。”  
  
Jason翻了个白眼，他明白Tim为什么会喜欢她，可这一点用也没有：“好，你来这干嘛？”  
  
“我是来跟你谈谈Tim。”她双臂交叉环在胸前，“是该有人出马了。”  
  
“如有必要，我会制服你的，Jason。”Kory附和。  
  
“看在——”Jason往椅子上一坐，确定Kory夹在他们中间，“你说什么？”  
  
“我们就别浪费时间了。”Stephanie说，“事实上我知道所有发生的事，关于你跟Tim的过去，最新进展，从他的角度如何看待你们的事情——他告诉过我，我也知道你的说法，因为你有几个很棒的朋友。”  
  
“一群叛变的朋友。”Jason嘀咕。  
  
“明明是烦透了看你自我伤害的朋友！”Kory从椅子上飘起，头发绕着身体飘动，“X’hal在上，你现在要听我们的话，配合我们解决这个问题！”  
  
Jason垂下眼帘：“好了，好了，快把这事结束吧。”  
  
“Tim两岁的时候，他的父母出差把他留给一个保姆照顾。”Stephanie说，“他们走了两个星期，又在别的地方度了两周假。在家待了三个月后又出门远行。我不知道具体次数，但除了公司的业务，他的父母一年有七个月在外旅行，他们从没带上Tim。”  
  
“我的天。”Jason自语。Stephanie耸了耸单边肩膀，继续说。  
  
“Tim十四岁的时候，他的双亲去海地旅行，被某个要求赎金的恐怖组织绑架。他的母亲死在那，父亲陷入永久昏迷，几个月后也去世了。长话短说，他的父母常年在外，后来干脆长眠在外；Tim接受训练后，Dick就很少回庄园；Bruce只有在Tim带你回家后才敞开心扉；接下来要说你了。”  
  
“嗯。”Jason无法与她对视，“我割破了他的喉咙。”  
  
“不。”Stephanie瞪着他，“不是那个原因，是你离开了。他原谅你的行为，你却离开了。我那时连他的名字都不知道，却已经知道他对你的爱意和尊敬，明白他是多么希望得到你的认可，有多高兴你能交到朋友，渴望陪着你却觉得自己太自私。你知不知道，只要跟你在一起他有多开心，就因为有人真心实意地希望得到他的陪伴？”  
  
Stephanie靠在椅背上，视线飘向远方：“我问他每天过得如何，他告诉我你们一起看电影这种琐事，要么就是他学习时你陪在旁边，就像他的生命中从没发生过类似的事情。经过这一切，在你带他走出神经质的小外壳，说服他确实值得拥有人类伙伴，有人关心在乎除了罗宾以外的人格Tim之后，你离开了他。”少女揉揉眼睛，“你现在是不是掌握情况了？”  
  
“Jason。”Kory开口，“我去见过Tim，毫无疑问你们对彼此的思念是一致的，分开只会让你们都受伤。Tim是想尊重你离开的意愿才不来见你。”  
  
“而且他也不想看到你出现半小时又离开。”Stephanie补充道，“那些来来回回他早就在父母那里受够了。所以你看这样行不行，你回去见他，如果你必须要离开，你也会先告诉他原因，同时和他保持联系，之后你要自己主动回到他身边。”她双手抱胸，“话说在前面，我会积极促成你们和解，而不是要你承诺离开他，由我帮他摆脱困境的原因在于，白痴都看得出你们互相迷恋的程度不相上下。”  
  
Jason盯着桌子，下颚绷得死死的，回忆起对他而言的转折点：自以为是的认为离开Tim比在他身边逗留更好；Tim跑过来兴高采烈的表示要和非义警状态的Stephanie见面，滔滔不绝地说着她在蝙蝠车上涂鸦，现在他们能像普通孩子一样出去玩耍，说着终于有人追逐他，而不是他去追别人回来。  
  
他咽了口口水，做出了决定。  
  
“好吧。”他说，“他需要了解自己值得有人在乎他。不过为了以防万一，我需要有人陪同，不想冒险。”  
  
Kory立马点头：“当然可以，其实没有必要，但如果那能让你放轻松，我们会安排的。”  
  
“很好。”Tim值得他冒险。他应当有自我抉择的机会。Jason重复告诉自己。  
  
哪怕之后变成怪物，再也无地自容。


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**  
  
Jason把话在心里酝酿了很久。首先最关键的是要让Tim踏实，那势必代表着“解释”二字——他必须承认，对于全盘相告，自己一点儿也不期待。  
  
但这至关重要，Tim非比寻常，因此，Jason愿意破釜沉舟努力一把。  
  
他觉得公园是个好地方。面向公众，哪怕他们找了个僻静的角落，依然有不少逃生路线。如有必要，在周围徘徊的Kory能及时介入。Steph会带Tim来指定地点，比起一次见面，一次重逢，这更像是一个任务。  
  
Jason觉得自己尚未准备就绪。  
  
***  
“行了，Steph。”Tim挨着少女，也在野餐垫上坐下，“你打算告诉我怎么回事了吗？”  
  
Steph露出灿烂的笑容：“你总是疑神疑鬼。”  
  
“职业本能。况且你和Kory快把我逼疯了。不管是什么，Alfred显然也参与其中。不过他比你们更擅长藏心事。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。”她投降似的高举双手，“不过是……你必须向我保证不生气，行不？比如，你得乖乖坐着别动，听完全部的话。”  
  
“Steph，出什么事了？”  
  
有事的人是我。Jason暗想，不由紧张起来。如果他想像个怪胎一样走进来，现在倒是一个最佳时机。他吞吞口水，Tim……Tim看起来气色不错，身体终于茁壮成长。他似乎有好好进食，头发比以前长，看起来一个人也过得很好。  
  
“我会毁了他。”他喃喃自语，Kory丢了个眼刀过去。  
  
“这不该由我来说，Tim。”Steph说罢给了Jason一个暗号，Jason摸摸后颈，慢吞吞地走了出来。  
  
“嘿。”他扯出一抹勉强的笑容。  
  
Tim敛去神色，面无表情地说：“嗨，Jason，很高兴见到你。”  
  
Jason轻颤了一下，Steph重重拍了拍Tim的肩膀：“哦别这样，神奇小子。”她说，“你保证过的。”她的表情软化下来，“用耳朵听就可以了，好吗？认真听，他很努力。”  
  
“为什么连你也——”  
  
“我会给你们一些空间。”Steph跳起身，“过会给我打电话，Tim，好吗？”她临走前拍了一下Jason的肩头，低声说：“说实话，那才是他想要的。”  
  
两人面面相觑。Jason想要……他双手负在身后，想要隐藏自己的忐忑。  
  
“我能坐下吗？”他问。  
  
“随意。”Tim的目光胶着在野餐垫。  
  
Jason向前迈了几步，轻手轻脚地坐在Tim对面，双方隔了一段距离。“我要和你谈谈。”他说。  
  
“我猜出来了。”  
  
“不，我是认真想跟你好好谈谈，Tim，有很多话，但除非你愿意听才行。”他不安地揉揉头发，“你要是一点都不想跟我说话，我马上走，再也不会打扰你。可我——上帝，该死的我有一箩筐的话要说，还有无数的道歉和解释，还有……总之我很想留下来，和你在一起。我是说，你至少得在作出决定前听我把话说完。”见鬼，他开始喋喋不休了，不过距离上一回交谈已经过去了很久。  
  
Tim用手指拉着野餐垫：“我……我无所谓。”  
  
Jason如释重负地舒了口气：“好吧，我要从头说起，差不多是这样。是——我没准备好，我不知道要怎么说。”他扑哧一笑，以手掩面：“见鬼的听听我说的这些话，我听上去就像个疯子。”  
  
“你听上去不像疯子。”Tim说，“你，呃，很紧张？”  
  
“是的。因为我不想搞砸。”他们都是那个恐怖的蝙蝠侠的学徒，而今表现得却像两个初次跳舞的孩童。上帝，Jason绝不期望此刻幻想带他去舞会的场面。  
  
“池水。”他好不容易挤出了这个词，替代脑中Tim身着晚礼服的景象，“你没见过我刚复活的样子。我就是个名副其实的疯子。只要逮到机会，就会消灭一切生物。我淹没在这种情绪里——愤怒，无法摆脱。你找到我的时候，我刚重新找回自我，记忆才逐渐恢复，好的和——坏的。所以——所以你脱衣服的动作让我清醒过来，我才明白自己是谁，想要反抗的是什么。那跟你扔掉武器制服没关系，是因为你年纪太小了。”  
  
Tim发出微弱的声音，倏忽一动，仿佛是想挪动身子，却在最后几秒克制住了。Jason——继续施压。  
  
“对，那才是将我拉回现实的原因。想要料理那些敢对孩子，对无辜者下手的人渣。那也是一直激发我怒气的因素，比什么都有效。B跟我正面冲突那次之后，你来找我……”  
  
Tim摸了摸脖子，Jason握紧夹在腿间的双拳，忍住伸手的冲动。“我记得。”  
  
“是啊，要忘记不太容易。可你依旧没——好吧，不说了，跳过那个。你原谅我割破你的喉咙，我又被吓坏之后选择了离开。我觉得你不懂这是为什么。”Tim刚要反驳，Jason举起一只手：“我不想听你的解释，我想告诉你我的理由，为什么我——”他用力咽了口唾沫，注视着Tim。  
  
“我从没想过要走。”他说，“恰恰相反，我想留下，我想永远陪着你，尽我所能。但我没法保护你，没法保护你免受我自己造成的伤害。就算我能抑制得住——武器，我也——我很混乱。我始终想要伤害你，根本没法将责任归咎于池水。我渴望你，那是一种扭曲的感情。我明明应该惩罚那些扭曲的变态，而不是变成——见鬼——”他抬起手抹了把脸，喉咙发堵。“该死——”他想要自己善良安全，太想为Tim做个好人。  
  
感觉到有一只手搭上他的肩膀，Jason猛地回过头，只见Tim试探性地倾身上前抱住了他。Jason感到温暖而安全，鼻翼翕动，闻到的全是Tim的味道。他回忆起挨着Tim坐在沙发上，少年支支吾吾的向他讲述《弗兰肯斯坦》中Michael的感觉。  
  
“我不安全。”他嘀咕道，却不愿推开眼前的热度，渴望感受Tim，其中夹杂着欲念。“我不——Tim，你不应该相信我不会突然失去理智。我之前干过，我——”  
  
Tim眼中闪过一丝怒火，抓起Jason的手拉向自己喉部的疤痕。Jason不由自主地抚摸起来。“这个。”Tim嘴里蹦出一个词，“不是你所谓的失去理智。你以前有像那样伤害别人吗？”  
  
Jason摇头。  
  
“你有没有伤害过我？故意的那种。”Tim捏了捏握在掌心里的手，“你有没有看着我，做出任何故意伤害我的行为？”  
  
“没有。”Jason悄声回答。  
  
“因为你和他们不一样，将来也不会像他们。你要是再敢庸人自扰，把自己比作那群人渣，我一定揍你。你明白我的话吗？”  
  
“但你也感觉得到。”这是Jason唯一注意到的情绪。Tim会畏惧，会找借口，知道Jason隐藏在表象下的真相。“所以你疏远我，你察觉到我想要——所以——我离开你是为了你好，我……”Tim打了个哆嗦，身体止不住的颤动，攥紧Jason一声不响。但Jason感到了滴在脖子上炽热而饱含怒意的液体。  
  
他小心翼翼地抬起手，一手圈住Tim的腰，另一只手捧住Tim的脸颊。“对不起。”Jason低声道歉，“对不起，我——是我搞砸了，对不起。我从没想要离开你，要不是我猜错了你的意愿，你是摆脱不了我的。我很抱歉。”Tim只是加重了拥抱的力度。Jason抚摸着他的头发，继续说。  
  
“我嫉妒Stephanie。”他说，“那蠢透了。你能交上朋友很好，可一提起她，你总是眉飞色舞，想要和别人分享喜悦。我没什么高见，只觉得她占据了更多的你。后来你拥有了自己的团队，那也让我心烦，明明我自己也有团队，真傻。我只是……我很担心。你每次回来都会告诉我当天发生的故事，总有一天会有人慧眼识珠，意识到你聪明绝顶，机智幽默。那些人会引以为荣，会想跟你合作，花更多时间和你相处。我也很生气，他们竟然没那自觉，他们怎么能没发现你有多棒。有一种念头在我心里滋长，我开始，开始梦到一些东西，不是好梦，关于我想做些什么，还有——”  
  
他停顿了一下，吸入Tim的气息：“上帝，现在好多了。我不是——不是说你难过，我像个大疯子这样很好，是就这么搂着你的感觉很好。如果你允许的话，我保证会留下来。那……那是我真正的愿望。我从来没想要走，离开一直折磨着我。”  
  
为了看清Jason的眼睛，Tim稍稍退开了一点。他自己的眼睛红肿湿润，透露出孤注一掷的决然，双手紧扣Jason的肩膀：“为什么？”  
Jason咽了口唾沫：“那是人类恋爱的感觉。”  
  
Tim蓦地闭上眼，用力握拳后松开。“对不起。”Jason再也不想听到Tim发出这种弱小又破碎的声音。  
  
“嘿，没关系。”Jason说，“我不需要——我只希望你能快乐，好吗？那就够了。没想到我居然爱上你。”即使Tim无法回应他的感情，他也不想让Tim觉得不自在。“我只是想爱你。”他为Tim拂去挡住视线的刘海，“你不用回应我的爱。”  
  
这没什么。  
  
胸口一阵一阵的隐隐作痛，但没关系，他反而觉得比以往释怀。那种黑暗丑陋的阴影逐渐消弭，取而代之的是货真价实的情感：爱意——他不再是个独行侠，不会将自己放在首位。接受现实吧。  
  
“对不起。”Tim又说了一遍，宛如从牙缝里挤出这个词，就好像呼吸不到充足空气。Jason反复说着没关系，Tim却撂下重炮：“对不起，我居然让你误以为自己不完美。你逗我开心，关心我，在意我，想陪着我，我却以为——以为自己做错了什么。因为你离开了，在我把你带回来之后，我以为你是想让我心里舒服才表现得一切照旧。我不想离开你，不想你因为我不开心，因为之前发生过类似状况，所以我——”他说得断断续续，最后住了口。  
  
Jason又晃了晃他的身子，抱得更紧了些：“我应该再加把劲把你从保护壳里拖出来，可是我太沉湎于自身。我再也不会离开你，你也别再放任我一个人钻牛角尖。沟通，该死的我们要学会掌握这门技巧，明白了吗？”Tim笑了笑，这个世界实在妙不可言。  
  
“我爱你。”Jason又重复道。Tim可以再听一遍，这样他就不会有所误解，“我爱你，听到了吗？”  
  
Tim点点头，彻底向后退开，用手擦拭双颊。Jason放开了他，Jason真的放开了手。这举动意义重大——Jason能做到，能放手，能不伤害他。  
  
“上帝，我看上去一定乱糟糟。”Tim扯动嘴角，有些颤抖地笑了笑。  
  
“你很完美。”Jason摇头，“我，你看——”他摸摸后颈，“我们——我们算和好了？”  
  
“对。我的天，Jason，你要是想撤回前话——”这是一句玩笑之言，但语气中暗藏着一丝真实的恐惧。如果你不了解Tim，就不会听出来。  
  
Jason了解Tim。  
  
“嘿。”他用双掌裹住Tim的手，“我真的很想你，我想回家。”  
  
“Bruce也想你。”Tim立即说，“当然还有Alfred，我也想你。”Jason点点头。  
  
“Alfred很棒，Bruce跟我还在努力修复关系。”他轻轻地捏了一下Tim的双手，“但你就是我的家。”  
  
Tim一脸迷惑，尽管听完Jason的告白也不敢置信：“我——好吧。”  
  
Jason会继续努力以弥补犯过的错，提醒Tim他是一团烈火，说服他值得美好的事物。“我们能回家了吗？”  
  
Tim脸上洋溢着笑容：“好，我们——我们回家。”  
---


	18. Chapter 18

尾声  
  
过了两天便是Tim的十六岁生日。Jason没想到能有机会为他祝贺，所以没花心思准备礼物。他送给Tim一张贺卡和一堆印了超级英雄的T恤，那是他在最后一刻逛遍全城收集的成果。他甚至速烫了一件捣蛋鬼的T恤，还为了需要的特殊深紫色加了钱。  
  
Bruce在恰当的时刻出现在餐厅，Kory、Dick与Steph也接二连三前来祝贺。Alfred做了蛋糕，Jason扯开嗓子高歌了一曲《生日快乐》。所有人都递上贺卡与礼物，正当Bruce提到生日模拟训练的建议，Jason在Alfred眼神的默许下踢了他一脚。  
  
这是一个和乐融融的夜晚。  
  
但Jason为没有赠送Tim别具意义的礼物而心烦。他希望那是一件独一无二的礼物，等他有了想法，好吧，那将花费大量时间精力，但是……他觉得这是个很棒的点子。  
  
几周后，他敲响了Tim的卧室门。夜声人静，他刚巡逻回来洗了个澡，选这时点似乎是个明智的决定。  
  
“请进。”  
  
“嘿。”Jason转开门把手，“你醒着吗？”  
  
Tim缩在被子里正在看书。他穿了Dick在生日上送的超人睡衣，看上去很可爱。  
  
尽管Jason觉得Tim“可爱”而不是其他糟糕的想法值得其各种程度的喜不自禁……他可能陷入了点麻烦。  
  
“假如我睡着了就不会让你进来。”Tim冷淡地说，“我在培养睡意，你刚回来？”  
  
“对，几分钟前。”Jason走进房间，“你为什么还没睡？”  
  
“你到底是希望我清醒还是睡着？”Tim怒气渐长。  
  
Jason笑了笑。Tim有了自己的脾气，他热爱现在生活。“对不起，鸟宝宝，我只是，呃，我要送你另外一件生日礼物。”他捧起包好的盒子，“抱歉，晚了几天。”  
  
“可你已经送了我一件礼物。”Tim不解地问。他快速挪开身子，为Jason提供空间坐下，“有贺卡，还有那么多T恤衫！顺便说一句，Steph还是想偷走印了她形象的那件。”  
  
“你可以转告她，等她生日我会送她一件。不然，她可以自己做一件。不管怎么说，原版那件是你的。”  
  
“我正有这个打算。”Tim说，“我……我要再跟你说声谢谢。我知道是你安排了生日派对。”  
  
Jason耸耸肩：“我没做什么，每个人都想来。就连Bruce都不用我亲自去把他从蝙蝠洞里拖上来。”  
  
Tim鼻翼微皱，Jason有点想按住眼前人的鼻子，他觉得自己的智商掉得真厉害。  
  
他绝不会抱怨变成傻瓜，这总比拉扎瑞斯之池的初衷要强百倍。  
  
“说起Bruce，你知不知道他说的生日模拟训练是什么？”  
  
“呃，不知道？”  
  
“一句话来说那太恐怖了。其实他没让我体验，但给我看了理论图。我这辈子再也不相信他自己制定的模拟训练了。”  
  
“有那么糟？”  
  
“糟糕透顶。”  
  
Jason呻吟了一声，倒在Tim身旁。“我应该踢得更用力点。别提他了，也别提根本不算礼物的坏礼物。”他把包装盒推给Tim，“这个，嗯，希望你能喜欢。”他干嘛突然紧张起来？  
  
Tim嘴角微翘，放下书接过礼物。他是那种会仔细剥去固定住四个边胶带的怪人。为了折磨Tim这个小怪癖，Jason特地在包装纸上每隔半英寸就贴上胶带。  
  
Tim注意到这点，抬头看了眼Jason。“你确定？”他问道。Jason洋洋得意地笑了起来。  
  
“总有一天，你要用正确的方式拆礼物。”  
  
Tim白了他一眼，小心翼翼将一根手指戳进露出缝隙的包装纸里并且用力一挑，期待之情一览无遗。他一边看着Jason，一边谨慎地撕开包装纸，只扯开遮住里面礼物的部分。  
  
他立刻盯着手中之物，抬眼瞥了一下Jason后，视线落回手里打开的书籍。  
  
《弗兰肯斯坦》，作者：Mary Shelly，修订：Tim Drake。  
  
“这个，呃。”Jason挠挠后脑勺，“里面有一句致辞。”  
  
Tim咽咽口水，打开书翻到正确的页面。  
  
这个独特的灵魂，能够透过表面，看见科学怪物那颗人类的心。  
  
Tim迟迟不发一言。“我本来打算直接写上你的名字，本书致予你之类的话，但理论上你是作者，那样就很奇怪。所以我，呃，我不是……你知道的……著名作家这种，不过我尽量再现了你的故事，也融合了原作者的写作风格，但愿我没写错。能符合你的要求，我是说，总之我希望你别介意我这么做，可我只是，我觉得——”  
  
“Jason。”Jason颤动了一下，噤了声。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“这是我收到的有史以来最贴心的礼物。谢谢你。”  
  
Jason松了口气，露出一个笑容。然而Tim并没有抬起头，依然着迷地看着书。  
  
Jason伸出手托起Tim的脑袋，摩挲着他的侧脸。“我爱你。”他说，“你值得世界上所有贴心周到的事物。”Tim噗哧一笑。  
  
“你也是。”他说，“我的意思是……再次谢谢你。”他的目光又在书本上停留片刻，之后看向Jason，“你有没有意识到，不到一个月我就不得不想出一个跟这个差不多用心的礼物，虽然我觉得我根本望尘莫及？”  
  
Jason扬起唇：“我保证你一定在酝酿什么主意，你的脑袋瓜太聪明了。”他捏捏Tim的肩膀，起身前在Tim额前落下一吻。“睡一觉怎么样？说不定你明天能念一段书里的故事给我听。”  
  
Tim开怀大笑：“这是一个约会。”  
  
End


End file.
